Rise of the Fallen
by ravenrocs4eva
Summary: Slade's got a new apprentice. And it isnt one of the titans.RaeRob[CHPATER 14 UP].[ON HOLD]
1. just another day

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the teen titans or anything related to them.**

**Key**

**" " : speech**

**' ' : thinking**

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 1:Just another day.**

Titans tower was its usual self, full of noise,pizza and ... BeastBoy, who had transformed into a bear after loosing a game of 'super race 7' to Cyborg.

" Please, do not harm friend Cyborg" Starfire exlaimed holding her hands in front of BeastBoy.

" Yeah man, chill ,its just a game" Cyborg said with a slight laugh.

Raven looked over the top of her horror book to see Starfire, BeastBoy and Cyborg sitting back down on the black sofa. She returned to her book, just as the boy wonder walked in.

' oh man i need to eat more often' Robin thought as he wandered over to the fridge.

" Alright who ate my slice of pizza?" Robin shouted angrily in BeastBoy's direction.

"he, my bad " BeastBoy smiled wondering what his punishment would be, last time Robin had made him clean the tower for a month. But the alarm saved him as it rang through the tower.

" Titans trouble" Robin said as he glanced over to the huge screen, that showed the H.I.V.E breaking into the mall.

Within one minute the Titans had arrived at the mall. The front of the mall looked as if a tank had been ramed into it. Starfire spotted Gizmo inside and quickly pointed him out.

" Look, there is Gizmo" She cried as if she had won a prize.

" Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as he whipped out his bo-staff.All the titans spang to action as the other two members of the H.I.V.E team jumped out.

" Hay Raven, still fighting like a boy i see" Jinx smiled as she flung a couple of purple hexes Ravens way, who simply put up a barried of black energy. Robin however was having a little trouble defending himself against the huge amount of force Mammoth was using.

" Hay there wimp, i'm gunna rip you appart" Mammoth smilled wickedly.

" Oh yeah, well not if i rip you appart first" Robin faught back, pushing the huge teen away from himself and then throwing a few birdarangs towards his target. The birdarangs didnt get to close to Mammoth before a small disk was thrown at them sending them of course, they were now hurteling towards Cyborg who blasted them with his sonic canon and began searching for Gizmo.

" Stop, please do not take things that you have not payed for" Starfire said to Mammoth, who had left Robin to fight Gizmo.

" Ha ha , whats up little lady, dont you like us " Mammoth snikered. Starfire began to fire multipul starbolts at Mammoth.

" Dude, watch the du" BeastBoy screamed pointing to his now burned hair. Jinx just laughed and started to shoot more hexes towards him. BB turned into a tiger and dodged the hexes, Raven picked up a few popcorn carts and threw them at Jinx , who was completely oblivious until they hit her and knocked her unconscious. Robin and Cyborg had managed to pin Mammoth down. That just left Gizmo, who fell to the floor a few yards away from the rest of his defeated team, Starfire was stood directly behind him smiling happily.

After throwing the H.I.V.E kids into jail, the Titans dicidede to go for pizza... big mistake.

" I'm telling you that meat is definatly the way to go man" Cyborg tried to get BeastBoy to sample some of hs pizza

" No way dude that could have been someone i know, or more like i knew" BeastBoy protested.

' cant they just shut up and eat' Raven thought as she looked down at her pizza, a small cheese and tomato one. Nice and simple.

" Please, i do not wish to eat while our friends are arguing" Starfire said unhappily to Robin, who just shruged his shoulders and then spoke.

" Sorry Star, one minute. GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" BeastBoy and Cyborg imediatly began eating silently, not looking at their leader. Starfire smiled at Robin abd then began to slurp down her murstard.

Back at the tower BeastBoy and Cyborg had justfinished arguing about their game.' Well tat will give me, oh about ten minutes before they start again' Raven thought . She wanted to do something other than sit there and read her book, she wanted to go out or just talk to someone, anyone willing to listen, but she knew that no-one would want to talk to her. Robin came in with starfire clinging to his arm. Raven watched them walk across the room into the kitchen. Robin got out his news paper and started to read, well at least try to anyway.

" Robin, what does the paper of news tell us today?"Starfire asked, not once letting the smile on her face decrease in size.

" Well, erm, someone won the lottery" Robin answered just trying to get the happy little alien to leave him alone.

Back on the other side of the room Raven was getting up, she opened her mouth to tell them where she was going but closed it again when she realised that they wouldnt notice anyway. She walked out of the room and turned towards her own dark,quiet room. She knew that non of the others had noticed that she had gone, but she didn't care.Did she?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what do you think? Please reveiw this is my first fic so please be nice.All you have to do is press that little button and if you do i will have the next chapter up soon.:-)

ravenrocs4eva


	2. past revealed

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own Teen titans or anything related to them**

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 2:**

" Azerath, metrion, zinthos, azerath, metrion, zinthos, azerath metrion, zin..." Raven stoped her chanting when she heard a bang at her door, followed by a voice she wasnt expecting.

" Err, Raven? its Robin, can i talk to you?" Robin's voice came from the other side of the door. She knew that he had the right, as team leader, to just walk in. But he would never do that because he respected her privite needs, mainly because he liked to be alone for hours at a time aswell. But Robin wasn't realy sure that Raven wanted to be alone. ' i hope that she talks to me , she hasn't talked to anyone much lately, i realy need to ...' Robins thought's were cut short when Raven's door slide open revealing her hooded face.

"What?" Raven asked rather more harshly then she ment to.

" Er, can i talk to you, in privite?" Robin said in answer to her question. He waited patiently for an answer as he scaned her face, she looked so depressed all the time, so lonely and afraid, he could see it in her violet eyes.

" Sure, on the roof?" Raven finaly answered.

The sun was just begining to sink into the water on the horison. It wasnt cold yet, but Raven knew that it would be as soon as the sky became dark blue and littered with stars.

" So, what do you want to talk about?" Raven asked, looking into the water surrounding the tower.

" Well actually, its about your past, it's just that i dont know anything about your past apart from where you was born" Robin replied trying not to ask to much of his mysterious friend.

" Well... i .. i dont like to talk about it... so ..." Raven trailed of wishing that she had stayed in her room.

" It's ok if you dont want to tell me, i was just wondering, do you want to know some of my past?" Robin asked, he didnt know why he wanted to tell Raven about his past, he just needed someone to tell and he trusted Raven, maybe even a little more than Star. He also knew that it would bring back painfull memories, memories that had taken him so long to forget, it had taken him so long to heal, and now he was about to reopen the wounds.

" Sure" Raven said not letting her eyes leave the water,that was now a dark blue colour due to the loss of sun light.

" Well then ... my parents were performers at the circus, they would flip about in the air as if they could fly, they called theselves the Flying Graysons. My real name is Richard Grayson,thus the name, i would watch all of my parents performances, in the hope of one day becoming a Flying Grayson myself..." Robin stopped as tears threantened to reveil themselves. He kept them back and continued.

" Then one night, i wished i hadnt been watching, they were about to perform and i was rooting them on ... i could have done something... i should have..." Robin was now having a hard time stopping the tears from falling down his face like waterfalls. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it wasn't a warm hand but it was still reasuring, he turned to face Raven, and was met by two, purple eyes, that showed him that she was listening and that she did care. He cleared his throught and continued as a lone tear traveled down his face.

" They began their routine, but someone had ... sabbotaged the support rope.. and .. they fell to their.. death" Robin said the last word quietly, tears now freely flowing from his eyes, his mask was begining to soak up some of the never ending flow.

" Then... i left the circus... i was affraid... i was young and i had just lost every thing, that i had ever cared about. So i ran, i ended up in Gotham city, it wasn't a great place to start a new life, i didn't even think i had a life. I got on allright, but i ran into a bit of trouble, i thought that i would finally be reunited with my family, only to be saved by Batman. He took me in, taught me and over time he became like a father to me... the rest you allready know." Robin finished wiping his face and eyes(mask).

" Thank you" He said turning to face Raven, who looked back at him and said quietly

" No Robin thank you" And with that she simply returned her gaze back to the water. Robin stood up and began to walk towards the stairs, turning back to the one person he truly trusted, than walked silently to his room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I tryed to keep to Robins past as much as i could please tell me if i missed something important out. Will somone please reveiw because i want to write more, but if i dont get 1 reveiw i will have to change my name, and start a new story(looks sad). so please click the little button, thankies.

ravenrocs4eva


	3. who knows?

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, unfortunately.**

Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapters. Anyway here i am writing another chapter for you, thank you for my reviews:

**Raeraequeen:** Thank you for being my first reviewer. Yeah i am leading up to the plot, i just thought that i would ... oh yeah, cant tell you, dont want to ruin it(smiles evily), please dont send the hippo's after me, this chap is for you cos you reviewed first, thankies.

**iforgotmyname:**Well heres the next chapter.

**Arielle:** Thanks, dont worry i will.

**Lou: **Thank you, and that is not funny(pulls a scary face)

On with the story.

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 3:no one else would.**

' Why did he tell me, i can under stand him not telling Star, but what about the boys, they understand English so there wasnt an exuse' Raven sighed, she was still sat on the roof of, the well know, Titans tower. It was completly dark now, Robin had left over an hour ago and it had started to get cold, but Raven didn't want to go to her room, she was bored of it , always the same, dark, lifeless, quiet place. She pulled her cloak tightly around herself and focused on the stars that where blinking uncontrolably(sp).

Robin was tierd, but he couldn't sleep. His eyes were now dry and his heart was begining to rest, but he kept thinking about what he had just done, he had told someone his past, but that wasn't what bothered him, it was who he had told, that confused him. He would have to figure this one out in the morning, he needed his sleep. And a couple of hours later Robin finaly nodded off.

**_Robin's dream_**

Music was playing in the background, it sounded like carneval music. There were people everywhere he looked around to see, people eating candyfloss,people talking and laughing. Robin looked over to a small stall, the top of the stall was covered in teddies, bears, dogs, cats, dinosours, they had loads of different animals. One man smiled as he walked out of the croud, surrounding the stall, holding a big panda, he looked around and spotted his girlfriend, he handed her the panda, and he got a huge, bonecrushing hug in return, the man grabbed the girls hand and they ran of towars the circus tent laughing. Robin gazed happily at the stall for a bit and then he recognised the circus tent, he spun around until he was completly facing the tent. He gauped at its huge red and yellow stripes, and its small blue flags, before entering.

" Hey sorry i can't le... oh sorry Dick i didn't know it was you, go on there on in a minute" A large man smiled down at Robin. Allthough he was confused, he walked in anyway, he recognised it, the poles holding up the tent, the ring in the middle, the tight rope at the top, every thing, he knew this place from somewhere, but where. Robin didn't have to wait long before his question was answered.

" And now, the people of the top half of this glorious tent, The Flying Graaaaysooons!" Came a booming voice that streached the last part of the sentence. However through all the screaming, one young boy was crying. Robin fell to his knees the pain inside was ripping appart, but then it hit him, he could still save them. Using all his training, he sprinted towards the support rope, taking a few seconds to look up at his parents. His mum, she was beautiful, he knew it even though he couldnt see any detail of her because of the hugh gap between them. And his father, he was brave and handsom, people often said that Robin looked like his father, but he didnt think so. Returning to the task at hand Robin reached to support rope, where sure enough there was a cloaked man standing. Robin felt his heart rate increase dramaticly, but he ran straight at the stranger, only to be blocked off by several people dashing to see his parents.

" Noo, move,please, i have to ..." Robin screamed, he stopped when he heard the audience gasp in horror. Robin covered his ears, he had heard that thud, that cracking of bones before and to hear it again woud be devistating(sp). But his parents would never hit the floor again, every thing began to swirl out of control.

**_End Robins dream_**

Robin sat up gasping for air, tears streaming down his face. ' It was a dream, just a dream, people can't die twice, can they?' Robin knew that he was being stupid, but he couldn't help thinking that he had just relived part of his life. His thinking was stopped by a sudden knock at his door followed by a voice.

" Friend, do you wish to partake in the eating of the eggs of tofo and bacon." Starfires bad language was enough to make anyone smile, even if you had just had the worst nightmare possible.

" Allright Star i'll be there in a minute" Robin answered politely before jumping out of bed and putting a clean uniform on.

Down in the titans living room, an argument had allready arose.

" Dude, you cooked last time, its my turn and i say, no meat" BeastBoy screamed at the half man, half robot.

" Yo, you cant just say that we are having no meat because, there are four meat eaters and only one veggie here" Cyborg protested, loudly may i add. The fight would have usually ended by now, why was it still... ' Raven' Robin thought, realising for the first time that Raven wasn't there, sure she dosent eat breakfast, but she was allways up at about six, so where was she?

" Err, have any of you guys seen Raven?" Robin asked, Cyborg and BeastBoy stopped fighting for a second, shook their heads and then continued. Robin turned his attention to Starfire who also shook her head. He was about to go to Ravens room and ask her to join them ,but Star linked him and pulled him towards the table.

Raven however was not in her room, she had spent the night on the roof, had got a good nights sleep and was just waking up. ' uhh, what? where am ...? oh yeah the roof, ah well i feel great so thats all that matters. Now Robin owes me an explanation' Raven thought. She walked to her room, got changed and was about to leave when...

" Hello friend Raven, you did not partake in the eating of the breaking the fast, so i wish to spend the day in the mall of shopping with you, please!" Starfire pleaded, Raven thought about this, ' Hmm, why is Star asking me? Well i supose it wouldn't hurt, she did medatate with me last week'. She looked into the oranged skined, aliens eyes and said.

" ok" short and simple.

Five hours, forty shops and over 500 later, Raven was beging to hate her earlier decision.

"You have found our journey, fun friend Raven? Oh before we depart, i must visit the shop of books." Starfire exlaimed as if having the time of her life, Raven on the other hand was not.' What does she need a book for, she cant read anything other than nursery rhymes, and she needs help to do that.'Raven thought rather confused at her friends last request.

" Now then, which book do you want, i have a lot of the dollers, so please choose" Starfire smiled at her now scared(although not showing it) friend.

" Err Star ... i... why do you want to buy _me_ a book?" Raven asked compleately bewildered by Stars actions. But then, both of their titans communicators(sp) went off.

" Titans, Red X is robbing as many banks, in Jump city, as he can, get to the bank in mall, he's heading there next, we'll be as soon as we can" Their leaders voice sounded through the communicator( again sp).

" Come on, lets go" Raven said in her usual voice. Only when she began to move did she realise that she didnt actualy know where the mall bank was, so she let Starfire fly a little ahead. When they arrived Red X had allready broken into the vault and was now loading up a bag with money.

" Drop the bag X" Raven said not really asking, more telling.

" Ha, wheres the rest of the gang, or is just you girls, well that makes it easier for me" Red X smirked from behind his mask. He pulled out two small red crosses and flung them at the girls, who managed to aviod them, then they began their fight with X. Starfire fired starbolts with the accuracy of the best archer, whilse Raven used her powers to engulf the safe door, throwing the bag of money in, she closed the vault. But she turned round X jumped at her pinning her to the floor, before sticking an X to her mouth, and another one to her arms sticking her to the floor.

" Youre gunna have to do better than than kid" X Laughed in her face. Raven looked for Starfire and saw her unconcious on the floor.

" Let me guess, you wanna know what i did to your friend? Well i just threw a particular heavy item at her and wham, shes out cold, why do you care? They dont care about you, i know you better than you think Raven, see later kid, oh and say hi to Robin for me" X said before pushing the button on his newly made belt, and vanishing. Just as the rest of the titans team apeared Starfire regained conciousness.

" What happened, where is X?" Robin shouted. Starfire flew to Robin and hugged him.

" The Red X has gone, i do not remember him leaving, do you Raven?" Starfire said in answer to one of his questions. Raven was still getting to grips with waht Red X had said as Cyborg ripped the red x's offher arms and face.

When they returned to the tower, Raven went straight to her room, she needed to think.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay a longer chapter. I know that i am taking my time gatting to the point, but do have it planned. Again i am sorry for any mistakes .Thanks again to my reviewers, please review again if you reviewed last time and if you didnt last time please do now. i will have thae next chapter up tommorow... hopefully. Thankies

ravenrocs4eva


	4. flashback

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen titans, even if i wish i did, it doesnt work, trust me.**

I dont have any reveiwers to thank (begins to cry), but all will be forgiven if people reveiw after this chapter.

**Rise of the Fallen.**

**Chapter 4: Flashback.**

The team had returned to the tower a couple of hours ago and decided to order something to eat. But as usual BeastBot and Cyborg had to argue.

" Oh come on man, chinese is what we are eating, so face it you little gren vegatable" Cyborg smirked at his last comment.

" No way dude, i'm telling you that pizza is the best thing, meat free of course" BeastBoy scowled. The two of them would be at this for about ten minutes, so Starfire took this time to improve on her knowledge of the 'earthly ways'. As Star scooted off to her room, Robin found himself wondering what Red X had been robbing banks for, he hadn't taken the money, even when he had taken out the girls, Robin needed to think about this, so he dashed off to the servalence(sp) room, that had computer screens spread out over a massive table. Robin turned the screens on, one by one they revealed a different part of Jump city. ' What was X doing, if he didnt want the money, what did he want?' Robin asked himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin wasnt the only one in deep thought. Raven was also thinking, about the same person Robin was, Red X. What did he want? Why did he say what he did? And why did he think he knew Raven? She knew it was pointless to think about it but, she couldnt help it. ' It was just a trick, a trick so that he could get too her, make her loose control... NO, he wasnt, he was telling the truth... they dont care, YES they do!' Raven fell to her knees, her own thoughts too much for her to handle, but why? She had been through worse than this, much worse, why did she feel so... betrayed. Suddenly images of Terra flashed in her mind.

**_Flashback_**

"Ok, why did the ardvark cross the road?" BeastBoy asked trying really hard to get Raven to laugh. But she wasnt amused and said. " To beat up the idiot telling jokes about it". Cyborg laughed at this, whilse keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Starfire, in total confusion, then asked. " Please, an advark is some form of, duck?" But Star wouldnt get her definition(sp) because, there and then then, what was supposed to be a relaxing car ride to the pizza take out, turned into nightmare. The car flew of the raod, at least a meter in the air, before dropping a few seconds later, quite a way away from where they started.

As the titans exited the, now wrecked, T- car, they came face to face with someone they hadnt ever wanted to see again. Her blond hair covered one half of her face completely, blocking her left crystal blue eye from sight. It was Terra, even though the team knew of her betrayal, they hadnt expected her to turn against them, and it hurt. None of them showed it, not even Starfire, but inside, some deeper than others, they were all hurting. This was especially true for the little green changeling, his heart was still mending, and now the pain was beging to set in again and he didnt know if his heart would keep beating if it had to endure more pain, but he would be strong now, his team needed him.

**_End flashback_**

Raven put her hands to her head and began rubbing it, in an atempt to erase the painfull memory from its place. She knew that BeastBoy had been strong, he had held on, hopeing that the Terra he loved would resuface, but she didnt feel strong and she didnt think that she could cope with being betrayed again, by the titans, the people that she had considered her family.' NO, i am taking this way too seriously, its only what Red X said, he is a villan, they are my friends, i trust them... but i trusted Terra, what the hell has she got to do with it? They are my friends and always will be... i hope' Raven sat on the floor completely confused by her thoughts arguing with themselves,but then she beganthinking about what great friends they had been to her, surely they cared. But her thinking didn't last long as the alarm sounded through the tower. As much as she wanted to stay on the floor, she couldnt ignore her duty as a titan, so she stood up and began to walk towards the door. However she stopped when she heard something behind her, she span around and was met by a hard punch that connectedwith her temple. She fell to the floor, the pain to much to call for help, darkness began to creep up and find its way over her eyes. She fell unconsious as a dark figure moved in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry if it wasnt long enough, but i couldnt think of anything to put in between. Red X wasnt even supposed to be in this, but for some reason he is, i hadnt planed him to be in it so now i have to include him in my evil thoughts, so that i can come up with a good excuse for him being here. Any way enough of me talking (or typing whatever) its your part of the deal please reveiw. When i have six reveiws i will update.

ravenrocs4eva


	5. does no one care?

**DIACLAIMER: i still dont own them,never will, because if i did Robin and Raven would be together.**

Thank you to Thank you, glad you like it. Thanx again for the reveiw and here is the next chapter.

**Rise of the fallen**

**Chapter 5:Does no one care?**

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and BeastBoy had now been to sort out the problem, even though there wasnt one, when they arrived nothing had been stolen, broken in to or vandalised, nobody had been hurt or even in trouble. They had left without Raven, thinking that she needed time alone, they didnt like to disagree with her.

" Hey, guess we better go and see what's wrong with Raven, and i am not asking her" Beast said sitting down on the sofa.

" Well then, you can clean the dishes, your room and ..." Cyborg began, he stopped when BeastBoy walked angrily towards the door. ' Stupid tin man, why do i always have to this, now i am gonna knock on the door ask her why she didnt come with us and then narrowly escape death' BeastBoy sighed as he stood out side Ravens door, hand raised ready to knock. He banged on the door quietly but he was sure that she would have heard it.

" Umm, Raven? Uh well, we i mean the team wanted, to know why you didnt come with us. Raven? Are you ok? Are you in there?" BeastBoy stopped and placed his ear on the cold metal door, listening for any sign of life from the opposite side. He shook his head, siged and walked off towards the front room. When he got there, Cyborg and Robin looked at him as if they were searching for some thing, where as Starfire happily asked

" Please friend BeastBoy, where is Raven?", BeastBoy walked past the orange skinned alien and sat on the sofa.

" Still in her room, she didnt even say anything to me, do you think she's allright?" He replied with a bit of a worried tone.

" I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just needs to be alone" Cyborg sugessted.

" Yeah well, let me go and talk to her, just to make sure she's ok" Robin said as he walked out of the door towards the dark girls room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven was far from ok, she was unconscious and at the mercy of a mad villan. The villan was male and had an extremely hard layer of armor covering his body, he wore a mask, one that consisted of two colours: black and orange, it was Slade, the titans enemy, the one that Robin obbsessed about, and Slade had Raven.

She opened her eyes, met by darkness she felt blind. As she tryed to stand a shooting pain rushed through her head, she cluched it and began to shake dangerously. The pain was excrusiating(sp) , so much so that it stopped her from screaming, she could feel her heart beating abnormaly(sp), she knew that if it kept beating this fast she would surely die.She began to try and calm her self, she wasnt doing to well, when the pain suddenely stopped, only to be replaced by a menacing voice that Raven knew all to well.

" Well then Raven, have a nice sleep?" Slade walked closer to her. Raven didnt move, she didnt respond to him being there at all, she was in shock. Slade wasnt imprssed by this and decided to wake her up.

" Oh, whats wrong, not awake yet, here let me help you" He smirked behind his mask and lifted his foot of the floor, swinging it towards her. The kick landed on her stomach, lifting her of the ground and then slamming her into a wall. She screamed in pain as she slide down the wall, holding her stomach.

" What do... you want?" Raven spat at the machanical mad man.

" You have no idea do you? You remember when Robin was my apprentice, well i needed a new one, i got one, but she betrayed me, now i have another one, i belive you have allready met him" Slade answered a smile appearing on his masked face. Raven looked around sensing some ones presance(sp) other than hers and Slades. Then with out warning, Raven felt someone appear behind her. Then they spoke.

" Hey there kid, remember me?" The voice sounded throught the dark room. Raven froze, she didnt belive it, he wasnt with slade, he was just a crook, he didnt go around killing people, he had help them before, he couldnt be Slades apprentice. But he was. She peered over her sholder and saw his black outfit, his mask, black with a white skull on it, complete with its very own red cross. Red X looked right back at her and then laughed.

" Whats so funny?" Raven asked as she got to her feet, she stood in her attack possition.

" You know kid, if you could see your face, you'd be laughing too" Red X smirked. Then he flung himself at her, readying a punch. But Raven was ready, " Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Or at least she thought she was, nothing was happening, there was no black aura, no energy, nothing and Red X smiled, throwing his fist forward, it landed squarely on cheek. Raven felt her jaw click as she fell in the opposite direction of X. Slade watched and then left saying:

" Very good, now keep it up, i have things to do".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Hello, Raven? I just want to talk to you, please come out of your room" Robin siged just like BeastBoy had done. This wasnt woking, Robin had been there for ten minutes now, something was deffinately wrong, if Raven had been in her room she would have answered by now to tell him to shut up and go away.' Why isnt she... aha thats it, maybe she's on the roof' And with this new thought he scooted off towards the roof. However when he arrived up there, he was only greeted by the cold november weather. Shivering Robin travelled back down the stairs and re-entered the front room, BB and Cyborg where playing on the gamestation and Starfire was looking out of the window, worry clearly shown on her face, when she saw Robin enter she flew over to him and asked

" Have you talked to friend Raven?"

" No, she didnt say a thing" Robin answered then asking " Whats wrong Star?".

" I am feeling the worry for my friend, i fear that something terrible has happened to her" Starfire responded, she really did feel that something had happened to Raven, and that the team didnt care, BeastBoy and Cyborg were playing on the gamestation as if it was a normal day. And to them it was, this was just another one of thoose things that Raven does, one of the many creepy things that only Raven can do.

" Its ok Star, shes probabaly... asleep" Robin said knowing full well that there was no way Raven could have slept through his banging on the door. He siged, picked up his news paper and began searching for something to take his mind off her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay, thats another chapter done. Now then about these reveiws, i want 8 before i continue so get reveiwing, please. Anyway heres a random question: if you could kill one of the titans who would it be? Just put your answer in the reveiw, i am just curious thats all, thankies.

ravenrocs4eva ( no really she does).


	6. couldn't save her

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah i dont own Teen titans, i have said that enough, i think i will die if i say it again.**

Thank you:

**neko ashura and chibi akuma: **mmm, peach ice cream. Thanx for the reveiw, heres the next chapter.

**erika:** Thank you for your reveiws, and i am glad i am not the only one who wants Star dead.Anyway thanks again and heres the next chapter hope you like it.

**Rise of the Fallen.**

**Chapter 6:Couldn't save her.**

The sound of pain was bouncing off the walls in the dark room. Raven had stoped trying to defend herself along time ago, she was just too weak without her powers.

" Is that it kid, not gunna try and protect yourself, tut, tut, the titans really will be better off without you" Red X smiled once again letting his fist connect with her face, but when she didnt scream, shout or even cringe at the blow, he kicked her and watched her skid across the hard, cold floor. Raven was completely out off it, in a trace of some srt. She couldt stop thinking about the team, they probably hadn't even noticed that she wasn't there.

' NO,they did notice, they are looking for me right now, but it has been so long how long have i been here? Surely not a month, not a week even i dony know, i want ...' Raven's thoughts were interupted when Slade entered the dimely lit room. He was holding the thing that had been keeping her alive, an injection that would give her every thing her body needed to keep her heart beating. But that was all, she always had a unquenchable(sp) thirst and a constant pain in her stomach caused by lack of food. Red X picked her up and held out her left arm, that was dotted with the tiny entrance holes that the injection had entered through before, Raven didnt struggle, she didnt have the energy to. As the injection peirced her gray skin she bit her lip and then fell to the floor.

" One hour kid, try to sleep, i'm starting to get bored with you not fighting back" X smirked as he followed his master out of the room. Raven was soon overcome by sleep and she knew to enjoy it, because she had only been able to sleep an hour a day since her capture. Ignoring the constant aches and pains of her body she drifted in to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BeastBoy walked silenty in to the dust filled front room of titans tower. Nobody had been in there for weeks, only to get food and water. He walked towards the fridge, pulled out a soda and sat on the black sofa. He glanced over to the table that stood in front of the sofa, on it was a black covered book, he new automaticly whos it was. He reached out and grabbed it, he felt the indents on the front cover and then sighed, " Raven". Then he felt a cold metal hand on his shoulder, it was Cyborg " She's not coming back B, where ever she is, shes not coming back" Cyborg said getting quieter and quieter, it sounded as if he was reasuring himself more than he was BeastBoy, but someone else then joined the short conversation, " No, you must not give up hope, our friend shall return. Friend Robin is working very hard to find her, she will be found" Starfire's sad voice echoed through the room, her face stained with tears.Star had lost her best friend, Robin had locked himself in his room and the team had been arguing a lot lately, the unhappiness of Star had been the thing that kept the team together, because they knew that she would blame herself for it and they could not live ith that. Cyborg forced a smile and hugged her. Star began to cry uncontrolably. BeastBoy stood up and walked out of the room.' Raven were are you? The team needs you, now your gone we have realised just how much your presance held us together. Well where ever you are please come home soon, i dont know how long we can last.' He thought truly hoping that someone had heard him and would send her home soon.

No one had taken Ravens ' leave' as bad as Robin had, he remembered how he found out that she was gone.

_**Flashback**_

It had been over a week and Raven still hadn't appeared from her room. BeastBoy and Cyborg had been over to her door in an atempt to anoy her out, but to no avail, Starfire had swung round there and asked several times if she wanted to go to the ' mall of shopping', himself however had tried to stear clear of her door, he felt strange about this and Star was saddening by the minute. Cyborg was the first to realise that Robin hadn't been cheeking up on Raven and asked him about it:

" Yo man, hows it goin?"

" Oh, Cyborg, didnt see you there, yeah i will help you with the T-car" Was Robins response, Cyborg looked at his friend, completely confused.

" Err, Rob? Hello, anybody home, yo Robin" Cyborg said waving a hand in front of Robins face " ROBIN" He shouted , Robin jumped up off his chair and looked around suspiciously.

" Alright weres the trouble?" Robin asked quickly regaining his grasp on reality.

" Err, i was just asking you how you were and you were completely out of it man, some thing wrong?" Cyborg replied placing a hand on Robins shoulder, Robin pulled away from his grasp and headed towardsRavens room. Cyborg stood in the same place for a few minutes before returning to the front room.

' Thats it i have to do this weather she likes it or not, i have to find out whats wrong with her, she wont leave me alone.' Robin stood in front of Ravens door, placed his hand on the door, breathed in, releasing his breathhe opened the door.

" Raven? Raven? Raven are you ... oh no, GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!" Robin gasped he saw dry patches of blood littered through out the room, the room its self looked un touched all but the window that had been smashed. The rest of the titans arrived, all gasped as they saw the room. Starfire hovered in, a couple of inches of the ground.

" Friend Raven... i wish to know if you are ok now please, Raven?" Star searched the room, but she found nothing.

" We are not good friends, we should not have left friend Raven here alone, i should have been here for her and i was not... " Starfire began to cry as she exited the room. The boys stood, shocked, at the door of the dark room that was lit by the suns rays. BeastBoy was the first to move, he clicked his communicator and then after scanning it said quietly

" Her communicator is switched off" After saying this he moved forward so that he stood beside his slightly taller leader, he looked in to Robins eyes and saw fear, he steped back and pulled Cyborg away.

" We'll go search the east and the south side's of town you search the west and Star can look in the north" Cyborg called back as he and the changeling went to inform Star of their plan. Robin didnt answer, he walked over to the shatered window. Looking out in to the city that he had helped so many times, and he couldnt even help his friend, he wasnt able to save her and he hated himself for it. He swallowed hard before leaving the room, heading for the garage. He jumped on to his R-cycle and sped through jump city.

_**End flashback**_

A silent tear wove it self down Robins face, he hadnt been able been able to save her. He was looking at many screens that showed a very white Jump city. Christmas was about a week away and the city was filled with decorations, but the titans were far from wanting to celibrate. They had canceled the titans party that they held every year, they hadnt put even the smallest amount of decoration up and definatly didnt have any christmas spirit. Robin was past hoping that Raven wasn't out in the snow and was now onto hoping that she was still alive. The rest of the team had stopped him from searching due to the snow and cold weather, but he had refused to and snuck out at night to research every part of the city. He looked over to his clock that read : 4:27.

They would be here soon to make him eat. He wasn't hungry, hadnt been for weeks, but they would come, tell him that he was no good to Raven dead and he would give in, eat and then return to the screens, despirately trying to find something.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay, another long-ish chapter done. Thanks again to my kind reveiwers, i am bored of asking for reveiws but i will update when i have 12 of them, thankies.

ravenrocs4eva.


	7. anger

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own teen titans( holds breath), hey i didnt die, maybe next time.**

Thank you to:

**Raeraequeen**: sorry i didnt know you were jewish, anywho thanks for the reveiws, they made me smile. Oh and ... i have a um... hippo proof shield... yeah thats it. Heres the next chapter.

**erika**: Well neither could i when i wrote it, this story has a mind of its own, yes i do have more than 12 reveiws and i love it, thank you for your reveiw and heres the next chapter.

**renegadepineapple**: She's not dead, never said she was! It dosent have to make sense its my story, and i can kill who i want! Yeah i am working on that, i am sorry about the mistakes, every one makes them! Anyway thanks for the reveiw.

Yay, i got 15 reveiws! I am very happy, thank you all very much and because of tour kindness i will make this one extra long. Now on with the show... i mean story.

**Rise of the Fallen.**

**Chapter 7: Anger.**

"Raven, how could you do that to us?" BeastBoy's angry voice belowed at her. She looked around, they were all glairing at her. And then she saw _her_, looking back at her smiling evily.

" What is _she_ doing here?" Raven screamed pointing at the blonde haired girl.

" Terra didnt betray us, but you did, you lied to us, why can't you just leave us alone" BeastBoy spat back in her face.

" What? What are you talking about, i havn't done..." She was cut short by Robin

" You have done enough, now leave the tower and dont come back" He turned away from her. She could take the others turning their backs on her, but not him, not Robin.

" No wait, please, tell me what i did wrong" She shouted after him, tears threataning to fall down her pale face. He stopped, he didn't look around but he spoke

" You dont need to be told, i am sorry Raven, but this is good bye..." He began to fade away, as she ran towards him.

" Hey kid, looks like the shots have side effects, oh well, more fun for me" Red X's voice pierced through her mind waking her from the terrible nightmare.

" Why... are you... doing this?" Raven asked him weakly, he grinned under his mask and then spoke

" To prove a point, they arn't comeing to save you kid" X picked her up, using the front of her cape he dragged her scross the hard stone floor. She didnt struggle, mainly because she couldnt, but also because it was futile. X pulled her until he came to a door, which he pushed open, reveiling the outside world. It was covered in snow, completely white, Raven would have admired the beautiful white powder, if she was not in these _conditions_. X dragged her on to the snow, the cold bit at her bare legs soothing some of the many cuts and bruises that riddled them.

" Take a look kid, see how close you are to them" X laughed, realising that she was too weak to lift her head, he did it for her. Sure enough, they were in the shadow of huge buildings, row upon row of empty warehouses. But beond them lay the illuminated place that she had once called home: Titans tower in all its glory, shining out on to the crystal water that surrounded its base, brightening the night sky and reflecting off the snow. ' No, they wouldn't... they didn't... they would never just forget about me' Raven argued with herself, they would never do that to her... would they.

" That isn't... titans tower... its an illusion" She managed to squeak.

" Oh yeah, here take a look" X held her up and showed her a titans communicator, she realsiaed that it was hers and wondered how he had got it, she hadn't taken it out with her since... her and Star had been to the mall, not that she had had the chance to go out. X flipped open the communicator, clicking the small black button on the side of it, a radar popped up. It showed her current location, a small flickering red light and there were others, four others, all in the same place: Titans tower.

" So now do you belive me?" X smirked, throwing her on to the freezing snow. Raven may have attemped to stand and try her luck at escaping, if she wasn't still in complete shook. She had been sure that they would have been looking for her, she had really belived that _he_ would look for her, she thought that _he_ had cared, she thought that _he_ understood her and she thought that Robin would be the one to save her. Clearly not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Friend Robin, you must eat, or you will surely become ill" Starfires worried voice came from the other side of his metal door. He never liked Star to be unhappy, she was like a sister to him. The titans were his family: Cyborg was the older brother, there when you need him and even there when you didn't need him. BeastBoy took the role of younger brother, always trying to keep up with his older family members, trying to be funny and allways there to anoy you. Starfire was the little sister of the group, so unsure, so innocent, but also strong and a quick learner. Then there was him, the serious one, always putting the team first, so what role was he to take, another brother? He didn't know where he belonged, just as he didnt know where Raven belonged. She was, brave, intellegent, powerered by emotion and practicaly cut off from every one else, so who was she? He didn't know.

" Alright Star i'm on my way" Robin sighed hearing a small amount of joy emit from Starfires voice

" Really?Oh thank you friend Robin, i shall go prepair the eating of lunch" Starfire skipped off semi-happily

( A/N: dude is that even a word?). Robin pulled himself up of his chair and dragged his feet to the floor. He took his time walking to the front room(A/N: sorry i call it that, but i cant think off anything else to call it), he didn't want to talk to them, not yet. As he entered, Cyborg looked up, his eyes were red but there was no sign's of tears falling from his eyes, he was a tough guy he wouldnt cry in front of them. BeastBoy didn't look much better, his eyes were blood shot and his face was a darker green in areas where the tears had stained his face. Starfires eyes were still green, but their usuall shine had gone. Either they had just had another fight or the loss of Raven was begining to sink in... she was gone, she wasn't coming back. But Robin would't give up hope, he knew that she was alive, he wasn't sure how he knew, but he did and thats all that mattered to him. He forced a smile to his face, but soon withdrew it when none of them responded.

" So? Hey guys" Robin tryed to make conversation, he didn't want them to be unhappy.

" Hey man"

" Hi Rob"

" I have made, the lunch, please eat" Starfire was the last one to talk, shoving a plate of forign food infront of every one. None of them were hungry,especisly not for Star's cooking, but nobody bothered to moan, they just ate it, causing them cringe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven lay numb on the snow. The shock had began to wear off and anger was taking its place. It burned through her vains, she tried to control it, but due to her lack of energy she wouldn't be able to contain it much longer. Red X, who was still stood towering over her, peered down at her through slightly confused eyes, however when he realised what was happening he picked her up and threw her back in to the sheltered, dark room, then he laughed,

" Come on kid let it go, i'm sure your father will be proud of you". Raven squinted in pain as her second pair of eyes tried to peirce her skin. X began laughing, Raven tried to block him out but she couldn't consentrate( sp?) on two things at once. And then something snapped inside her, her secondary eyes burned through her skin and her anger was released. X smiled and ran towards a now red eyed Raven. He threw a punch, but she jumped out of the way. Now three times taller than Red X, Raven through one of her long black strings of energy at him. Narrowly missing the shot, X asked

" But how? You dont have your powers inside this building" Not paying any attention to the new blasts of energy, X stood puzzled.

" HAAAAA" Slade threw him self at the enranged Raven and kicked her in the stomatch, catching her before she flew backwards he twisted her arm around and pushed it upwards behind her back, he kept pushing until he heard a loud crack, ignoring her cries of pain he punched her in the back of her head, before finaly letting her fall to the ground. Where she lay unconcious. Slade now turned his attention to Red X.

" What were you doing, i told you not to let her get too angry, what happened?" Slade's harsh voice sliced through the air and in to X's ears.

" I guess when you told me about her power i wanted to see it for myself, i must have cought the little' break the rules' thing off you" X smiled at his master. Pleased with his apprenteces last words Slade began to leave the room, but not before saying,

" Very good apprentice, very good"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg was cleaning the dishes, BeastBoy was sitting on the sofa and Star was trying to talk to Robin,

" ... because we could not find my little sharnof i fell out with my sister..." But Robin wasn't listening he was out of focus, thinking, ' maybe she's waiting for me to save her... no Raven wouldn't do that... but she might... you couldnt stop them from from taking her, so you can't stop them now... Yes i can... No you can't, you never could, life isn't fair, deal with it... that sounds like some thing Raven would say... no it didn't, did it...' Robin was brought out of his mental argument by the flashing of a red light and the sound of the alarm. No one jumped up, in stead they all looked at Robin. He didn't want to go, but he had to, the city needed him. He nodded and flipped open his communicator to find out the position of their trouble maker.

" Downtown bank, titans, go" Robin said as enthusiastickly as he could manage.

" Titans split up, find that villan" Robin told his team mates who seemed to be coping quite well. They all dashed off in different directions, in pusuit of the suspect. Starfire sped around the street corners, until a single blow in the head brought her crashing to the floor. Cyborg trudged around the sewers.

" Aww man, why do get the worste job" He complained. A quick smack on the back of his neck was enough to send the half robot in to a deep sleep. BeastBoy suffered a simaler fate. He was flying above the city scaning the ground below, when a hit from behind.

" You guys found anything yet?" Robin waited for a reply and he got one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He He He, hope that was long enough, if it wasn't i am sorry. Thank you again for your reveiws, i'll update when i have, hmm lets say 18 reveiws, just to make it even. Oh and by the way sorry about the spelling i dont have spell checker, i am working on it though, until next chapter,

ravenrocs4eva.


	8. alone

Yeah i changed the summary because i have changed this story so much from my origanal idea. This one will be easier to stick to.

Hello my reveiwers thank you to:

**Lou:** Thank you for finaly reveiwing, even if i did have to ignore you for a bit.

**a reader: **don't worry about Rae she will get her revenge. Well about three weeks has passed, not quite a month but longer than a week. Wow! I thought i liked to write update. Well here is the update.Thank you very much for your reveiw.

**kuroyafirenight:** Yay, i can't belive that _you_ are reveiwing _my_ story, it feels weird, but great all the same. Keep reading and you will find out, thank you for the reveiw and heres the next chapter.

**raexrobin4eva:** Well hello, yay, you got a pen name( which rocs if a might add).Thank you for the reveiw. No more waiting for you, heres the next chapter.

**Raeraequeen:** Hopefully this chapter should help, if not please tell me which bit is confusing you and i will explain. Thankies for the reveiw, here is the next chapter. Oh and about those herds of animals...

Sorry i havn't updated but my prick of a brother deleted this chapter. So i had to start all over again and it's not half as good as it is was because i am soooooooo pissed of right now, it took me ages to write it the first time and the second time i have to remember it all so it will take me even longer. Anyway enough of me moaning.

Yay, i have got 24 reveiws. All thanks to you guys, unless your reading and not reveiwing you guys get an angry look, but if you did reveiw: THANK YOU. Oh and i _should_ be getting spell check next week, yayness.

**Warning:** Well i suppose i should just say that chapter has some blood and guts in it so if your skweamish don't read.

**Rise of the Fallen.**

**Chapter 8: Alone**

" Robin, Robin, Robin, you should keep a close eye on your team, you never know when they might have a little... accident." Slade's voice calmly played through the communicator. Robin glared at the small device in his hand.

" Slade. What do you want? And where are the Titans?" Robin spat at the screen, that was now filled with Slade's face.

" The same place that your about to be" The madman said before the screen went blank and no more sound was heard. Robin stared at the empty screen. Then an evil laugh came from behind him. As Robin spun around he found that the owner of the voice had been closer than he had thought. He came face to face with Slade, who was crouching slightly to be the same height as Robin. Slade than whipped out a black bow-staff and swung it at Robins head. Robin however had seen this coming and ducked. Slade immeadeatly brought the staff downwards, but Robin had already rolled out of the way pulling out his own silver bo-staff. Robin ran straight towards Slade, when he was about a meter away he pushed his staff down in to ground, this caused him spring into the air over Slade's head. Whilse he was in the air he brought his bo-staff round and smacked Slade's back. Landing smoothly on the floor behind Slade, he said,

" So Slade, looks like your getting to old for this"

" Robin, i won't be getting old anytime soon"

" Now where are my friends?"

" I already answered that question Robin. It seems that you are the one who is getting old" Slade smirked through his mask. Slade was now doing the runnig spinning his black staff around. Robin quickly dodged all of Slade's attack, just as Slade dodged Robins. Robin panted sweat dripping of his face, but he was going to end this now . He threw some explosives at Slade, followed by some bird-a-rangs and a couple of freeze disks. As the smoke cleared Robin squinted, but when there was nothing to been seen he desperatly searched around him, but it was pointless, Slade was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Aahhh" Cyborg moaned as his surroundings came into focus. The wall facing him was covered in Knives, swords, daggers and other pointed weaopns. Looking away from the weapon wall, he noticed BeastBoy and Starfire. BeastBoy had blood dripping down his neck clearly from the slash on the back of his head. Starfire didn't seem to have any visual injuries and he himself felt a small pain when ever he moved neck. They were all bound to the wall with metal strips. As Cyborg tried to free himself from his bonds, Starfire began to move. She opened her eyes to see BeastBoy.

" No, friend are you ok?" She asked shakily. She tried to break free but even her alien streanth couldn't break the metal. Her starbolts wouldn't show their presance and neither would her eye bolts( i dont know what there called). The room itself was lit by a single dimmly lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It had been flickering and was irratating Cyborg.

" Stupid light. Hey Star do you know were we are?" He asked Starfire

" No friend i do not of the area in which we are located" She answered all signs of happiness drained from her voice. The two of them looked around the the room, it stank of rotten flesh. And sure enough there was blood smeared on some walls and a few of the blades that hung on the wall had dead flesh clinging to them, some even had maggots squirming their way through and helping decomposition take place. Both of the teens refrained from throwing up what little food was in there system. Starfire hadn't noticed Robin in the room

" Friend, where is Robin?"

" I don't know Star, maybe he got away. Yeah he will come and save us Star, you'll see" Cyborg concluded realising for the time that Robin wasn't with them, that made him leader. Soon there two became a three as BeastBoy regained consciousness.

" Ahhh, my head" He groaned trying to grab his head. When he couldn't he went to transform and was met by a massive pain that surged through his body, he soon abandoned that idea and was about to ask his team mates where they were... when a door flung open. In walked a figure that could only belong to Slade. All the titans glaired at Slade as he passed each of them in turn. He passed Cyborg last and then stopped in front of the wall they had all been hoping was an illusion. The weapon wall. Slade raised a hand and grabbed a long sword, clean of any flesh.

" Well then who first. Maybe BeastBoy" Slade's cruel voice sliced the air bouncing of the walls and meeting the titans ears. Slade turned around and made his way to BeastBoy, who was sweating madly and stank of fear. His friends expressions were ones of anger, hope, fear, hate and worry. Slade brought the swords blade up to BeastBoys already bloody neck.

" Cyborg. What is BeastBoy's main weakness?" Slade asked smiling at the green changeling in front of him. Cyborg staired blankly infront of him, he couldnt tell Slade

" I... I... " Cyborg started, but Slade pushed the sword forward a little bit, breaking the skin on BeastBoy's neck and drawing blood. Cyborg was now the one sweating, sure BeastBoy would hate him but at least he would be alive. Time was ticking away and the half robot didn't know how long his friend had.' Should i? shouldn't i? Oh man i can't do this. Gotta think, what would Robin do? Oh i don't know what Robin would do. If only Raven was here, she would be in charge.' Cyborg scrunched his eyes up before opening them and saying angrily,

" His... weakn... he... it's..." Cyborg swallowed hard and then continued, " It's... Its Terra... ok its Terra, now let him go." Slade smiled and withdrew the blade.

" Sorry B, i didn't know what else to do, i'm so sorry" Cyborg fell silent as he tried to surpress the wave of tears that were beging to blind him. He had just betrayed his best friend, just told the enemy his secret, the thing that could bring BeastBot to his knees. Only a month ago things were better, they were all just being titans, all five of them: Robin the team leader, Raven the second in command, BeastBoy their ' secret weapon', Starfire the one always cheering every body up and then there was himself the one who made the technology. They were the Teen Titans, the unstoppable crimfighting team and they loved it. Now though they were no longer unstoppable, any one off them could die soon, for all they knew Raven was all ready dead and Robin could be too.

Slade was now infront of Starfire holding the blade to her orange neck. BeastBoys blood smeared on to her skin and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" BeastBoy, Starfire's weakness please" Slade's cold hearted voice made its way around the room. BeastBoy was still in shock from Cyborg's 'betrayal' but he knew that Slade would kill Star if he waited to long, so he thought, not bothering to hold back his tears. Then he said it, it sounded true but it wasn't,

" Star's weakness is... her sister" Starfire held her breath at this thinking that Slade would not belive her green friend. However Slade lowered the sword leaving nothing but BeastBoys blood on her neck. Fortunately they wouldn't have to under go any more suffering that night, Slade left the room with the bloody sword. Leaving a room of fearful, broken teens.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin was still searching the dark streets of Jump city. He was looking desperatly for Slade, but more importantly his friends. They all had their communicators swiched off and their locators had been deactivated. Robin's face was full of worry and rage, he was soaked due to a recent downpour and was begining to lose hope. Slade had won, his friends were gone, all of them leaving nothing behind to help him in his endless search and that just left him. Alone, with no one to comfort him, he was the only one left and the city might need him. However Robin thought about the people that filled this city, who walked the streets, who would get into trouble and then be rescued by the Teen Titans, but if the team needed help, would they even try? He didn't think they would. Moving a strand of hair that was stock to his head Robin walked to the tower.

When he arrived, he was met by complete silence. This made Robin realise how hard it would be to go on with out them. He would keep looking, but right now he needed sleep, like they always said he was no good to them dead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven lay on the floor, in the same place that Slade had dropped her. She had been awake for some time now, but she couldn't move. Her body had enough energy to keep it's self alive and that was it. None could be spared for movement. She was completely drained, mainly because of her ealier outburst but also through lack of food and water. Red X was leaning againsted one of the walls, messing with the titans communicator in his hand. Raven tried to move her arm and as she did, many of the scars on her arm reopened, causing blood to spill onto the already blood filled floor. X noticed this and looked up from the communicator, Raven quickly pretended to still be unconscious and hoped that he would just let her lie there. She couldn't take much more, she had lost all hope of being saved, all thoughts of her ever being with her 'friends' had gone and she would now welcome death without question. X stepped towards her limp body and nudged it with his foot, She bit her lip as his boot pushed on her ribs, that were bruised, cut and some probably broken. X smiled and then kicked her across the room, banging her head against a wall. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came from it.

" So your finaly awake are you, good because we have a surprise for you kid" X said calmly picking her up and traveling to the far side of the room, towards the door. He threw her to the ground and spoke on the communicator.

" Master, she is awake"

" Very good apprentice, leave her in there. We are still missing one." Slade's voice was heard through the communicator. X opened the door and left Raven in the room, alone to think about what had happened in the past month. ' I can't belive what has happened, i used to be a titan, a team member and they forget about me the moment i disappear. Robin, i thought that you would have cared, it is your team after all. Maybe they already have a replacement.' A tear rolled down her pale bruised cheek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay i finaly rewrote it, even if it isn't as good. I have calmed down now i have finished this chapter. I am once again sorry for any mistakes, there will probably be plenty because i was anoyed whilse writing it.Thanks again for the reveiws i can't thank you enough. I will update when i have 27 reveiws, thankies

ravenrocs4eva


	9. surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont think i put one on the last chapter, but oh well. I stilll dont own teen titans, but i do own some little figures of them.

Thank you to my reveiwers:

**Raeraequeen:** Yes more chapters and heres the next one. Now then about those animals, they seem to keep knocking on my door and trying to eat me, so for my own saftey i will update very often. Thank you for your reveiw as always.

**a reader: **yes poor poor titans, all except one who i am more than happy to torment( smile's evily), you won't find out who it is yet though, MUUUHAHAAAAA, ahem. Thank you for the reveiw and all the please's, here's the next chapter.

**gothic kid 13:** Really? I am amazed, no really i am. Thank you so much for your review, i hope that you keep reading.

**raexrobin4eva:** Are you a mind reader? 'cause what you said i had already thought of. Oh yeah i read your fic you have to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for your review and heres the next chap.

Wahooo! March holiday rocs, two weeks off school, what more could you ask for? Well summer holiday is more than welcome to arrive. It's sooooooooo hot. Ok so it's not that hot, but since i live in England, i haven't had any sun since about august, i feel like i am gunna melt... Anywho those people who are reading and not reveiwing i know who you are. Any way on with the story,

**Rise of the fallen.**

**Chapter 9:Surprise**

Robin was in his room. The walls were covered in bits of news papers, but you could still see bits of red in between them. He was lay in his bed, the bed that he usually sleep in with ease, but he couldn't tonight. He had lost every thing, his team, his life and he was about to lose his sanity. He had lost it all to the same person, thats what made it hurt most, the fact that Slade had every thing, Slade was holding all the cards. Robin's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. He was thinking about what he had done to deserve this, what had they done to deserve this, it all came to the same conclusion: they had nothing and that is why they wern't there with him now. If they had done some thing differently things might have been better, however theres always the risk of things being worse. Robin could think of only one thing that would be worse right now and that would be if he knew that his friends were dead. There would be no more BeastBoy anoying him and making him laugh, no more Cyborg to have a brotherly chat with or to chalenge him to a gamestation competition, no more Starfire to brighten up even the worst aspect of lifeand no more Raven. Robin wanted to see her face again, even if it was only for a few minutes, he missed her more than anyone, maybe because she had been gone longer or maybe because he needed her. She had been gone for almost a month, butto him it felt like a year. The team had given up most of their hope after three weeks, they simply knew that if Raven was alright she would be with them by now. Robin however refused to belive that she was gone, she was still alive and she would be back with him soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Yo, B. You alright?" Cyborg asked. He knew that BeastBoy hated him, but that didn't stop him from being concerned.

" Yes friend BeastBoy, your eyes are red and you have not looked up since _he_ left" Starfire added, putting as much hate as she could in to the word he. BeastBoy didn't move, he was thinking. ' he told Slade, how could he. I thought i could trust him, clearly not. I'm so sorry Terra, i tried to let you go and for a while i thought i had, but then i remembered the look in your eyes as i lft you inside that cave and the pain came flooding back. Now you are the reason i get up in the morning, because if the team found a cure for you and i wasn't there, i know that you would hate me' He lifted his head up ad looked at Star who then spoke to him,

" Friend. You are feeling the pain. Please is there any way in which i can be of asistance"

" No Star. There's only one person that can help me and she's not here" With that BeastBoy looked back towards the floor.

" Hay. Err BB, i am sorry, but i didn't know what else to man. It was either your weakness or you, i chose what i thought was best" Cyborg said trying to get BeastBoy to talk to him.

" Yeah well what do you think Slade wants our weakness' for, he's gunna kill us anyway" BeastBoy shouted as load as he could manage. Cyborg didn't say anything else, Starfire sighed and then muttered,

" Oh Robin, where are you?" None of the others heard this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin opened his eyes to a new day. But it wasn't a nice bright day, insted it was a cold, wet, gloomy one. He rose from his messy bed and wandered to his door. The halls were silent, no noise came from the T.V room

( formaly the front room, but t.v room sounds better), no foot steps beside his own were heard, but that did not mean that he was alone in the tower. Because hiding in the shadows were his enemys.

" Hello kid, remember me?" Red X made him self know first. As Robin spun around Slade walked up behind him and put a hand on his sholder. Upon feeling the cold touch on himself Robin turned, his fist clenched and he lashed out at the masked man. However Red X quickly threw a couple of red crosses in Robins direction. The X's hit Robin, one on his left leg tearing his flesh and making blood run to the floor, the other x hit his back doing no damage because of his titanium cape. Robin grabbed his leg and cringed in pain.

" Whats wrong Robin? All alone in this big tower? You must be lonely" Slade smiled under his mask.

" WHERE ARE THEY SALDE?" Robin shouted still clutching his leg.

" Robin do you really have that much of a bad memory. To bad your friends are going to need your memory to work very well if you are going to save them" Slade said looking down at Robin.

" What do mean?" Robin asked with worry in his voice.

" My apprentice is going to tell you something, remember what he says and then choose which one you want to follow. Is that clear Robin? Good" Slade pushed Robin back into Red X, who grabbed his arms and brought his face down to the side of Robin's, then whispering,

" Ok kid. Here's your first option: Go to the pier and find an empty wherehouse wait there for ten minutes and you will get the rest of the instructions. Did you get that kid? Option two is : Wait here for half an hour, then go to the downtown bank, there will be a peice of paper, read the numbers on it and then go to the south side of town, where you will get your next instructions. Oh and if you choose to follow option one, option two will be destroyed. It's your choice kid" Robin took in all of the information and then asked,

" Whan does my time start?"

Slade then hit Robin over the head with his bo-staff, making Robin's world spin out of focus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

' Why are they doing this? What do they want me for? If only i hadn't gone and talked with Robin, i wouldn't have sleep on the roof and that means that i wouldn't have been in my room, thinking about why Robin had told me, when the alarm went off. I wish that i was with them right now. I should be buying last minute christmas presents and be celebrating with every one else ( sorry Raeraequeen)' Raven thought unable to sleep even though her body needed rest. She missed the team more than she ever thought she could, but she missed one member of the team more than the the others. That team member was Robin. She had always liked him, but he liked Starfire and Starfire liked him. Starfire was her best friend, the only other other girl in the group and the only one willing to medetate with her. Raven sighed as another tear rode down her cheek. How could this have happened? They were a team, they were friends, but more importantly they were her family. They had all said so them selves, but if that was true they would have been here by now, they would have saved her. ' Who am i trying to fool, nobody would be my friend. Not the way i am, i'm creepy, boring and i always push people away. If they only knew that i have to be like that, because if i'm not my emotions would destroy every thing. It's because i care about them that i push them away. If they got too close i could hurt them" Tears were now littered across her pale face and were begining to burn her cuts.

" Whats wrong kid? Don't you wanna play anymore?" Red X had re-entered the room and was now towering over Raven. She didn't look up, she knew it wouldn't make a differance so she held on to the tiny amount of energy still flowing around her body. X wasn't too pleased by her not reacting and decided to kick her in the stomach in an attempt to get her attention. The blow hit her already badly bruised body and made Raven lean forward gasping for air. However she still refused to look at X. The eyes behind the mask narrowed as he became less patient with her. Picking her up by her torn cape he flung her across the room, quickly catching up to her he punched her in the face a few times and watched her squint i pain. But she kept her eyes shut.

" Look at me kid. Or i might have to hurt you more and since you can't protect your self you can't protect your friends" X smiled sure that she would look at him now.

" ..." She opened her mouth to speak but no noise was heard, she hadn't spoke for a while and it seemed like she had forgotten how to. X smirked and lifted her head,

" Now then kid, it won't be long until you get your surprise" X said looking in to her purple eyes, the pupil was just visable.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know that it was quite a short chapter but i have to go because, well lets just say that me and my dad don't have the best relationship in the world. Sorry for any mistakes i should have spell check soon.Give me 30 reveiws and the next chapter is all yours. Thankies

ravenrocs4eva


	10. decision time

**DISCLAIMER:** i still don't own teen titans.

Hello, i am going to make this along chapter because it's 5 in the morning and i have no school and that gives me all day to write a chapter, yay!

Thank you:

**Raeraequeen:** lol i had a cat once... Thank you for your review. You know since you didn't tell those animals to attack me, they are all just standing around me watching me type( look's around nevously) , nice lion... Here is the next chap.

**a reader: **( looks scared) umm, nice monkey in a cage... Any who this chapter will be nice and long( looks proud). Thanks for the reveiw. Yeah i kinda hate myself for writing this, but blame my fingers they do all the typing. Heres the next chapter.

Hello, i am going to make this along chapter because it's 7 in the morning and i have no school and that gives me all day to write a chapter, yay!

Well then it is sooo damn early, yawn, but i am writing this because i can't sleep anymore, even if i've only been asleep for three hours. I blame it on Teen Titans for being so good, ok i am completely obbsesed and its driving me up the wall ( look i am walking on the wall, lol... ahem) when i wake up its the first thing to pop into my head, i think about it all day, i even zone out sometimes until one of my friends hit me over the head, every thing reminds of them in some way and it is the reason i have sleeping problems, making me stay up until 3 in the morning thinking about the eps or the comic or the pairings or just them. Oh and for some reason or another i keep wanting to cry for no reason at all not that would be affected by teen titans but whatever. Well sorry about that heres chapter 10 ( I can't belive it chapter 10 already),

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 10: Decision time.**

Robin stired on the tower floor as he opened his eyes to a very dark hall way. Sitting up he remembered how he had got there and jumped to his feet, immedeatly faling back down again as pain surged through his left leg. Before he went anywhere he needed to go to the infirmary. He wrapped up his leg messily, Raven would have been doing this if she was here, but she wasn't so his bad attempt would have to do. There was a reason for it being so messy, his mind was far from the task of wrapping up his leg, ' Which one? The first one sounded way too easy, especialy for Slade, so the second option seams to be the right one. But what if thats what Slade wants me to think, damn, why can't i just live a normal life with a family and friends who will never be taken away from me?" A couple of tears had found their way from under his mask. He wipped them away and headed for the door, his mind made up, he knew which one his was going for, option two.

It was the only one that made sense, Slade never gave anything away easily and option one seemed way too easy. But guilt built its self up in side his heart. What if they were waiting for him some where, in a dark, horrible, vile room, waiting for him to save them. Little did he know how right he was, the team were waiting for him and so was Raven. What if option one was the right choice, it didn't matter now it was too late, he had waited just over twenty-five minutes and was about to set of for the down town bank. He would do anything to have his friend back. Anything.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg, Starfire and BeastBoy hadn't spoken for hours. Two of them couldn't stand the silence much longer, bt none of them wanted to brake it. Cyborg gave Star the best smile he could before turning to face his green friend,

" So you think Robin will be here soon? 'cause these metal strips arn't doing wonders for me" He laughed slightly. They always joked about important things, its what they did to stay calm, after all they were only teenagers. Even if their lives were at stake, they had to joke about it to stop themselves from braking down. All of them valued life more than anything because each of them had been through life threataning accedents. Cyborg's mum was a scientist, she let something get out of hand and something from another dimention attacked her and her son, then know as Victor stone. It killed her and seriously injured Victor, he should have died, but his father re-built him, replacing damaged parts with robotic ones. When Victor woke up and found himself like that he hated his father and wished more than anything that he had died. Victor left home and became known as Cyborg when he joined the titas. After realising that life was worth living he vowed to save anyone who needed saving. So what happened when he needed saving?

" I am sure that friend Robin will be here soon to kick Slade in the butt" Starfire said in answer to Cyborg also trying to cheer her friends up, but it wasn't working, it just brought back memories of before this had happened, when they were all happy,

_**Flashback:**_

" Oh Robin, thank you" Starfire squeled as she opened her present. It was a cute little pink bunny with a bow tied around one of the ears.

" Your welcome Star, merry christmas" Robin smiled as he recived a huge bone crushing hug and a box wrapped in shinny red wraping paper. Before opening it he watched Starfire play with her bunny,

" Hello my name is Mr. fluffy, nice to meet you" She said in a slightly deeper voice than her own, then saying normay, " Hello Mr. fluffy, i am named Starfire" She smiled and continued talking to her self. Robin laughed and than turned to his present... it had gone. He stood up and looked around, he found it in the hands of BeastBoy. Cyborg was standing next to him watching as BeastBoy shook the box in an attempt to find out what was inside it. Robin raised an eyebrow before saying,

" You know guys if you really want to know what is in it why dont you just let me open it?" Both BeastBoy and Cyborg looked at each other, shrugged and threw the parcel to Robin. Sitting back down Robin began to rip off the paper, behind it was a blue box with a note stuck to it. It said,

_Merry Christmas, friend Robin_

_Hope you like it_

_love Starfire_

_xxxxxx_

Ignoring the snickers that BeastBoy and Cyborg were imiting he opened the box. Inside it lay a red gem, shaped like a robin with its wings out spred, its eyes gleamed with two black stones. Robin sudenly felt guilty for only buying Star a teddy, but it soon washed away when he saw how happy she was with it. Picking him self up off the ground he walked towards Starfire and gave her hug,

" Thanks Star" Starfire smiled widely and hugged back saying,

" It is ok Robin, merry christmas"

" Alright ya'll, sorry to brake you to up but we got a christmas dinner to make" Cyborg shouted his voice filled with happeness.

" Yeah and that means, since its christmas and all, i get a tofu meal" BeastBoy exlaimed happily.

" Alright B, but only today" Cyborg smacked BeastBoy over the head with a present and headed to the kitchen. BeastBoy ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled a new game complete with a note,

_You and me. Tonight. All night. Competition._

_Get ready to get your butt kicked._

_Better get practicing_

_Merry Christmas, BB_

_Cyborg._

" Oh your on, tin man" BeastBoy said as he ran over to the gamestation to play his new game.

" Bring it on" Cyborg shouted back as he put a turkey in the oven along with some tofu.

" Hey your present is under the tree, the one labeled Big Blue" BeastBoy smiled before he paid all his attention to the screen. Cyborg growled a bit at the nick name but opened it none the less. Inside was a dictionary.

" Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Cyborg yelled at BeastBoy

" Dude open it" BeastBoy said as if it was obvious. Upon opening it Cyborg found a note,

_You better be thankfull for this i went through a lot _

_of trouble to do this._

_Read it if you want your real present._

_BB._

Cyborg moved the note and looked at the pages. It was a normal dictionary. Until he flicked through it. He came to a number of yellow pages, on them was instructions like ' start at the tree and turn north-west' or ' walk forward until you hit a wall and turn left' Cyborg began to follow the directios wanting his real present. Robin was trying to explain about christmas to Starfire who thought that it was the earth festaval of blorthog.

" Oh so thats what it is. Thank you friend Robin. I am going to see if friend Raven will join us in this wonderful celebration" Star said after Robin was finished

" Err, Star? Maybe we should just leave her alone, you know how she feels about christmas" Robin tried to reason with her,

" No one should be alone, especialy not on christmas day" Star said as she left the room in search of her dark friend.

" Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zin..." Ravens chant was interupted by Starfires voice behind her.

" Friend you should not be on the roof in such cold conditions, please come in side and join us by the tree of christmas" Starfire said hugging herself in an attampt to get warm. Snow had blanketed the city and the roof of titans tower. A considerable amount of snow was clinging to Raven aswell, this made Star wonder how long she had been up here.

" Thanks Star, but i think i'll stay here" Raven's usual voice spoke back

" Then i shall stay up here as well and keep you company" Starfire smiled taking to the air and sitting beside Raven. Raven turned her head and looked at her friends warm smile, she didn't say anything but Star saw the look on her face and it said thank you.

_**End Flashback.**_

How different this christmas was to last years. There was no presents, no christmas tree, no christmas dinner and no Raven to cheer up. Slade chose to walk in to the room at this point and went straight back to the weapons wall.The only one to notice Slade's presance was Cyborg because he was the only one not really deep in thought. Glancing over to Star and BB he soon realised that they had noticed, they just didn't care. Slade picked up a similer sword to the one he had earlier and slowly made his way towards Cyborg. Cyborg began to panic, none of the titans in the room knew his weakness, only Robin and Raven knew it because they formed the titans. Slade was walking extremely slow and it wasn't helping Cyborg, he just wanted all this to be over. However when Slade finaly did reach him, Cyborg wanted him to still be walking. Slade smiled behind his mask at the fear in the human eye of his captive. Placing the sword to the living side of Cyborgs neck Slade asked the question all knew would come,

" Starfire, what is Cyborg's weakness?" Starfires mind was all over the place. She had lost Raven and Robin already and knew that the life of aother one of her friends lay on her shoulders. But she couldn't give Slade what he wanted because she didn't know his weakness herself. But Slade wouldn't belive her if she told him that. Time was running out. Sweat dripped down both Cyborg's and Strarfire's faces. Starfire's eyes however were over flowing with tears.

" I... I... I dont know" Starfire sobbed, thinking that this would be the end of her friend she screamed loudly as her heart ached. Crying uncontrolably she fell short of words and didn't dare to look at Cyborg. BeastBoy however had now looked up and saw Slade pushing the blade in to Cyborgs neck. A tear fell from his green eyes for his friend before shouting,

" His dad, its his dad. Please leave him alone now, let us go." Slade stopped pushing the sword and let it drop to the floor, turning around to face BeastBoy his cold voice was heard with a pleased sound,

" Thank you. I was worried that this would be over for your friend and i would have one less person to torture" Slade left the room leaving the teens to cry. All of them were now crying, even Cyborg, his tears mixing with his fresh blood and dripping to the floor. They all needed saving and only one person could do that now. They were all thinking the same thing: Please hurry up Robin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin had arrived at the bank ten minutes ago and was looking for this paice of paper. ' Oh man where is this paice of paper? I've looked every where. Eccept inside... thats it they want me to brake in to the bank. Damn how stupid am i. I have to remember that they are the bad guys. But if they think that braking into the bank will stop, they better think again. I can say that a thief was in here after all i am a super hero.' With this Robin jumped on to the roof of the building and pulled out a bird-a-rang. Using the blade of it he cut in to the roof and opened a small hole, just big enough for him to squeeze into. Once inside he used a few more bird-a-rangs to take out the camaras dotted about the room. As soon as he walked up to the front desk he saw a piece of paper, upon reading it he knew it was the right one it said,

_Hey kid didn't think you'd pick the harder one._

_014649285_

_Better hurry kid they die in ten minutes._

Robin's eyes widened, he ran quickly to the hole he had mad and climbed through it still holding the paper in his hand. He used his grapple hook to fly on to a nearby roof. He ran franticly jumping over gaps in the buildings using his grapple where needed. He had to get to the... south side. He didn't know where, he stopped and looked around, he was nearing the coast. The smell hit him first and then the crashing of waves. He could see Titans tower gleamed in the distance if he looked behind him. But as he turned to look in front of himself again, he was met by a metal boot connectig with his head sending him flying across the building, landing and then sliding to the very edge. Just as he was about to fall the metal boot stood on Robin's arm preventing him from falling, but creating immense pain in the arm. Robin looked up in to the boot owners face. Slade's mask staired back at him, before the other metal boot slammed in to Robin's face knocking him unconscious.

Robin's head was pounding, but that wasn't what had woken him,

" Friend Robin... you are ok" Starfire's voice was hoarse through crying and was lacking the joy and happiness that made Stars voice what it was.

" Come on man wake up" Cyborgs was also filled with pain and sorrow as was BeastBoy's,

" Dude what happened?" Robin could only let out a groan and then open his eyes. He could only smile at what he saw. His friends. He had found them even if he was now a prisoner like them, he was glad to see them and they were glad to see him.

" Hay, how did i get here?" Robin asked as the smile left his face.

" Slade" Starfire answered. Thats where Robin noticed the blood on their necks and how BeastBoy's and Cyborg's were cut.

" What happened? Why do..." Robin began asking but Cyborg answered before he could finish

" Slade used each of us against another to get our weaknesses, only Star didn't get her neck cut because BB answered so quickly" BeastBoy looked the worst, he was a very pale green and his eyes looked clouded over. His face showed pain an betrayal, but suprisingly he didn't look angry, or scared, he actualy looked as if he thought he disearved this. BeastBoy hadn't talked about his past since the titans had been founded.

" BeastBoy, what ever you do, don't think that you disearve this." Robin had to say some thing to him, he couldn't see his friend like this. It wasn't the BeastBoy that he knew and he didn't like it one bit.

" Easy for you to say. I have been letting people down all my life, i let my parents down when they needed me most, i just sat there like a little kid and let them die. I let the team down all the time, i can't keep up with you, i'm not strong enough. I let Terra down. That's the worse thing that i have ever done, i let her down and now shes dead. I disearve this Robin for all the things i've done to the people that i love. You guys are my family and i hate it when i hold you back or slow you down. I can never forgive myself for my mistakes. I had options, i chose the wrong ones" BeastBoy was now sobbing uncontrolably and was upsetting every one else the way he was crying. They had never seen past his jokes and his easy going attitude, if they had they might have seen his hurt. Robin was slightly confused. How had this resurfaced? Cyborg answered this,

" I... I told Slade that, Terra was his weakness" Cyborg had tears streaming down his face. BeastBoy's crying got worse as Terra's name was mentioned. BeastBoy was thinking ' No. please make the pain stop. Just make it go away, i can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry Terra, Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, i am so sorry'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven was being held by Red X as Slade gave her the shot that she had every day, the one that kept her alive when she should be dead. She didn't move when the needle broke her skin, it didn't hurt any more, only one thing hurt now, her heart. She had left so many things unsaid, so many things that she wanted to do and none of them were possible now. She had truly thought that Robin had understood, that he knew more about her than any one else, that he cared. He had been the reason she bothered to get up in the morning, his smile warming her heart and giving her hope that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. The thought that he had been lying hurt too much, she was falling even deeper in to the dark and he wouldn't be there to help her back out again, she would be withdrawn from every one again and no body would care. They would call her creepy or not talk to her atall. Robin would find his happiness with Starfire, they would be happy together and she would be made to hurt forever. She would hide in the shadows and let them torment her with the things that she couldn't have. They would shove her out and pretend that she didn't exist. She would be forced to live alone. Tears were winding their way down her cheeks. This pain was far worse than anything Red X or Slade could inflict on her. She hadn't noticed that Red X and Slade had left the room. She knew that it was pointless to be upset about the past, no matter how much you hate the past it won't change. Her body ached as she sobbed on the floor pouring tears onto it instead of blood. The tears were cold on her face as they constantly dripped out of hers eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So how was that? Tried to make it long. It only took me so long to finish this chapter because i kept zoning out , see i can't even stop it when i am writing about it, aaaahhhhhhh! For those of you who reveiwed whilse i was writing:

**lydz:** Yay you are reading it ( smiles happily), thanks. Hope to see you soon to.

**raexrobin4eva:** yeah your right, wahoo( does a happy dance)not this chapter probably in the next one, if only i was that smart. Thank's for the reveiw, i am gunna go and read you fic once i have posted this.

Yay, another chapter, give me 35 reveiws and i will galdly update, as long as Raeraequeen's animals don't eat me...

ravenrocs4eva.


	11. merry christmas

**DISCLAIMER:** Ok so i still dont own teen titans.

Thank you;

**a reader:** Don't worry Raven will get her revenge soon. I can't wait to write their torcher so it shouldn't be long now .Oh so it was your banana i slipped on, lol. Thank's for your review and here is the update.

**Raeraequeen:** Well i am still alive but i am missing an arm, so heres the update. Thank's for the review.

**raexrobin4eva:** Poor you just one week off. Thank you for saving me from the animals, just be careful they dont come after you ( looks around suspiciously ) . Thank's for the review, here is the next chapter.

I can't belive that i am up to chapter 11 all ready ( smiles). A big fat crow keeps landing on the lamp post across the road and it's creeping me out, it keep's looking in through the window and when i look at it it flys away, silly bird. Heres the chap,

**Rise of the Fallen.**

**Chapter 11:Merry christmas.**

" Err BB? I have to ask this. How did you know about my ... dad?" Cyborg asked quietly, all of the titans had calmed down now. BeastBoy raised his head and forced a smile,

" You know me Cy, i was sneaking around and i heard Raven and Robin talking, Robin dropped your file and that page fell out..." he trailed of when he saw Robin's mask screw up and his face fall down as a tear fell to the floor. Robin remembered that night,

_**Flashback,**_

They were stood in the T.V room. Raven was leaning on the edge of the sofa and Robin was standing in front of the computer.

" So, what did you want" Robin asked turning to face his dark team mate.

" I was just wondering, you know our weaknesses. What's yours?" Raven replied looking into the mask that held Robin's eyes. He staired back into her violet eye's. They seemed to hold all of her emotions, begging to be let free, to roam around and show people what she was really like. But instead she bottled every thing up. Raven broke away from his gaze and looked at the floor before saying,

" Well?" Robin hadn't told anyone yet because he thought that they would figure it out soon.

"I... i'd rather not say" Robin looked ashamed as he thought about it himself.

" Don't be ashamed Robin. Mine is some thing to be ashamed of. Try being half demon, i'm sure you would rather have your weakness then." Raven said still looking at the floor. Robin reached out and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he was again looking into her eyes.

" Ok, it's Slade" He said softly not removing his hand from her face. They stood like that until a bang made them jump away from each other. Outside the door BeastBoy kicked himself for wearing heavy shoes. He had been there for a few minutes but hadn't heard what Robin had said to Raven. The door was open so Robin quikly walked over to it and peered out of it. BeastBoy had turned in to a bug at the last minute to save himself. Robin closed the door and returned to the computer shruging his shoulders at Raven. As he sat down he knocked a folder off the desk. BeastBoy, who had crawled under the door and managed to get to the computer. Upon climbing onto the folder he noticed that a peice of paper had fallen out. The top reading: Victor Stone. Cyborg. ' Sweet, this will fuel me with enough facts to anoy Cyborg with for a month' BB thought. Robin picked up the folder leaving the peice of paper that held BeastBoy on the floor.

_**End Flashback.**_

Robin was brought back to reality when he felt a sharp steel object being placed on his neck. When he opened the first thing he saw was Slade's evil mask looking back at him. The titans faces were filled with fear, Starfire had tears running down her face again. They all knew what was coming, but Robin didn't. He wasn't scared though, he didn't fear Slade. Then Slade asked the question and all the titans faces dropped to the floor,

" So, anyone want to tell me Robin's weakness?" Robin's masked eyes widened. None of his friends could help him now. He should have told them, but he didn't and he would pay for it. The other teen's waited for another to answer the madmans requests, but none would. Robin waited for the sword tocut his neak and end his life. However scared he should have been, he wasn't. He wanted to die, he didn't want to hurt anymore, he wanted Raven back because if she wasn't here than he didn't want to be either. The push of the sword wouldn't come though, instead came Slade's manical laughter.

" None of you know do you? Good because i know someone that does." Slade let the sord drop to his side as he pulled Robin's communicator from his pocket and brought it to his mouth.

" Apprentice, bring her in" Slade laughed again at the reaction or the boy infront of him. " Now now Robin, whats wrong, did you miss her. Dont expect her to be on your side, not with everything you've put her through" Robin's heart skipped a beat as Slade's words reached his ears. He began to splutter trying to hold back the tear. She had been this close and he hadnt found her. The tears spilled out of his eyes, bringing a smile to Slade's face.

" Oh what's wrong Robin. Did you realise how much of a bad friend you have been?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Hay kid, time to go. Your surprise is ready" Red X smirked at the pathetic x-titan at his feet( that really hurt).Raven hadn't heard him speak, she was fighting off the pain inside herself. But she wasn't winning. The emotions she had held in for so long were free and they were tearing her apart. One by one they were killing her, taking the last bit of life she was holding on to. The titans had been everything to her and she had never told them. Never told BeastBoy that she did like his jokes, never told Cyborg that she loved going for rides in the T-car, never told Starfire how she liked going to the mall with her and never told Robin how much she liked him. X gabbed the front of what was barely recognisable as the front of her cloak and dragged her to a wall. He pulled out to red x's and placed them on the wall. The wall immedeatly began to dissolve. Raen heard gasps, familiar gasps. One's that sounded like gasps only Starfire, BeastBoy and Cyborg could make. She would have looked up to see if she had any energy to do it. But she didn't need to because the voices confirmed who it was,

" Friend Raven, no!"

" No, Rae look up, look at us"

" Yeah Raven come on, say some thing, move, do any thing" The voices were hoarse and sobbing was heard clearly imiting from all of them. Robin however couldn't see her, Slade was blocking his view. This made Robin even worse screaming at Slade,

" MOVE... LET ME SEE...RAVEN!" He was crying uncontrolable now,

" Pattience Robin, pattience" Slade smiled, he was getting to Robin, he knew his weakness, it wasn't what Robin had told Raven, the weakness was Raven. Slade side stepped just as Red X threw Raven onto the floor. This made all of the titans shut up, shock took them as they all looked at their friend. All of them were thinking, ' Please, Raven get up, fight back, please be ok, please Raven get up" BeastBoy had tears streaming down his face again. ' Oh friend Raven, pleaseget up i do not wish for you to go away, i am sorry for not being there to help you'

' Come on Rae get up, i know your not dead, you cant die, your the one who holds the team together, we found that out the hard way, please Rae dont leave us, not again'

' RAVEN, NO! This can't be happening. no, please Raven don't do this, i need you.' Robin thought and then spat angrily at Slade who was enjoying the moment

" Slade, i'm gunna kill you. What have you done to her? Let me help her. Raven hold on!" Raven let more tears fall from her already red eyes, obviously they cared. Robin's voice seemed to chase away some of her fears but also brought a new lot in. His voice was scaring her, he was screaming and shouting her name as if she was dead. Then she thought about what her body looked like, both her arms were swolen due to dislocation and or a serious brakes. Her legs wern't as bad but her left anckle was broken and her entire body was cut and bruised. Some of her ribs were broken she knew that because it was extremely hard to breathe. Not to forget how thin she was, having eaten no food for a month. Slade's voice cut the air ,

" So, it seems i have found your weakness, Robin. I never thought you would be weakened by a girl, really Robin you have dissapointed me. Now i need only know of one more weakness to your team Robin. Surely you have noticed the state of your little friend, if i was to do much more to her she would no longer be a part of your team. So what will it be, her weakness or her, your choice Robin." Slade moved over to Raven and placed his cold, metal boot on her neck. She moved her eyes slightly at the feeling on her nek but couldn't manage anymore.

" No, Slade please don't. I... i am sorry Raven, i have to do this" Robin looked at her and more tears left his eyes soaking his mask. " She, her father, he's a demon. Is that enough now please let her go. Let us go" Removing his foot from Raven's neck, Slade returned to standing in front of Robin,

" Oh Robin, i am going to let you go, but were's the fun in that. So i am going to throw you out later, but you can only take three of your pathetic friends with you. Think about it, who don't you want on your team?" Slade smiled at the reaction on Robin's face, then he walked to the door opened it before he stepped out he said " Merry christmas titans". Silence. Nothing. No noise was heard, silent tears rode down all of there faces. How much could a teenager take, how much pain and suffering could they withstand. They hadn't ever thought about what it feels to be helpless. It was a horrible feeling, all of them felt as if they had caused this, that some way or another it was their fault. All of them were thinking about being the one who got left behind, the one who was betrayed and left in the hands of Slade and Red X. Being tortured, being beaten up every day, wanting to die, would be nothing to the betrayal of their friends, their family, their life. The eye's of the hurt teens fell to the centre of the room. Where Raven lay. All of them thought about what they had been thinking, all of them took it back. They would stay here forever if it meant that none of the others ended up the same way as Raven. They had all been thinking about what they would feel, when Raven had already felt it, she had been here a month, in the hands of Slade. All alone, with no one to help her, she had been here with nobody. They had been together. They had some one to hear them cry, some one to cry with. Robin's head was all over the place, he was thinking about Raven, the team and the decision he had to make. ' I can't chose some one to leave behind. _You know, Raven probably won't make it._ Yes she will. _What about Cyborg, he isn't much help to the team._ Yes he is, he is the streanth of the team. _Ok, BeasyBoy then, he's just a liitle anoying changeling._No he's not, he is just as important as every one else._ So what about Starfire, she knows nothing about earth._ Yes she does, i help her with that._ Well then Robin just one member left, you._Me'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the shortness i will make the next one longer i promise. I want to put some of my poems up thats all. Sorry for any mistakes again. Anywho you know what to do, 38 reviews gives you chapter 12. Thankies.

ravenrocs4eva


	12. promise

**DISCLAIMER: **Well i do own a bird-a-rang, but sadly i don't own the teen titans.

Thank you;

**a reader: **err yeah ( dodges a bullet ). Well the crow hasn't arrived yet maybe you got it... Anywho thanks for the review and here is the chapter.

**Raeraequeen:** Hay my arm grew back ( pokes arm ) . Hmm, yeah i really hate both of them, what to do? what to do? Aha ( smiles evily) I've got it... Thanks for the review, heres the update,

**raexrobin4eva:** Thats it, you are a mind reader i am sure of it ( runs around the room acting crazy). Thanks for the review and i can't belive it either, chapter12 already, lots more chapters to come as well, yay! My brother is an animal too and he anoys me to hell and back. Anywho heres chapter 12,

**Arein:** Thanks for the review.

Hello! Hmm well should i be cruel in this chapter or just let it slide and be nice? Nah, cruel sounds good to me. The next chapter should be a long one because i am going to my caravan over the weekend so i wont be able to update( starts to cry). Heres the chapter,

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 12:Promise**

" Hay, Robin? I will stay here." Cyborg said quietly, finally braking the silence.All of the titans heads shot up, apart from Raven's.

" No friend, i wish to stay here" Starfire protested

" No Star. I'll stay i don't want to go back to the tower and slow you down again" BeastBoy stated.

" None of you are staying. I am. Before you say some thing, i have to. I am team leader, so it's up to me to make sure that you guys are safe" Robin said not letting his eyes move from the unmoving Raven in the centre of the room. Raven was now unconscious, she had given up, the last bit of energy in her body was just enough to keep her breathing. The sound of metal scraping across the stone floor get the attention of the titans.

" So Robin, have you come to a decision yet? So who will it be?" Slade's laugh made the teens shiver. Robin looked up, his face full of anger and hate. Slade had taken every thing away from him, Robin only wished that things could be different. Fear washed over him when Slade moved closer, his black and orange mask hiding the heartless face that had haunted Robin's dreams. But a quick glance at Raven laying motionless on the floor and the fear vanished and the anger surged through his body once again.

" I'm staying Slade, you get me. Now let them go." Robin shouted at the masked man who was now standing in front of him. Slade however just smirked at this comment and looked around himself. He stopped his gaze on each of the titans for a brief moment before turning back to Robin.

" Robin did you think that would work. If you stay three of them stay too." Robin staired at the single visable eye that belonged to the evil standing before him.

" But you said..." Robin started, but Slade spoke before he could finish,

" No Robin. I said that i would let you go with three of your pathetic friends. So if you stay, so do they" Slade smiled as Robin's eyes widened. Yet another tear was shed from the masked eyes. ' No... this can't..._ but it is..._ leave me alone..._ Robin think about the situation..._ What can i do, i'm not leaving any one behind..._ then let one of them go..._ i can't make that choice..._ you have to. Cyborg, Starfire and BeastBoy said they would stay, let Raven go..._ i can't she wouldn't make it back to the tower... _then get Starfire to go, she can get help..._ from who?..._ titans east, they have helped you in the past..._ No! i can't make the guys stay here..._you have to..._ i can't. Leave me alone i didn't ask for your help..._you didn't need to, i am you, i have to help you because no one else can...'_

" Well Robin it seems like i will have to help you choose" Slade walked towards Raven and picked her up. She moaned slightly as he placed a hand around her neck and cut of her air way.

" Chose Robin, she dosen't have much time" Slade said losing his patience. Robin looked horified, the life of Raven was fading away and it was up to him to make a decision. Suddenly Raven's eyes shot open, looking directly towards Robin. Her eyes were blood shot and the violet colour that he loved was fading fast. They no longer held any emotion, no fear, no hate and no hope. But she continued to look at him peircing his mind and they seemed to be beging for help. The already pale skin that covered her body was now a deathly white and Robin knew that time was running out. Time had never seemed that important before, but now it was every thing. Everything that had been done in this room had been timed, a time limit had been set on their lives and they had met it, but what if he couldn't meet it this time. Her eyelids were dropping over her pale eyes, some thing snapped inside of him as his heart screamed for him to say some thing, to stop this from happening in front of his eyes. He had seen people's lives taken from them and he wasn't prepared to see it again.

" STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Robin's voice was desperate but Slade didn't losen his grip, instead he said coldly,

" Pick Robin, who are going to let go"

" STARFIRE. I CHOOSE STARFIRE." Robin shouted, the other titans gasped. However none of them felt shocked, they were all hoping that Robin would chose them to go. Not so that they would be free, but so they could see Raven live. None of them feared death, it came with the job. But seeing a friend die in front of them was some thing that they all feared, it was a weakness of being part of a team. Tears were present on everyone's cheeks. Obviously with the exception of Slade who wore a huge smile under his mask. Slade released his grip on the neck he was holding and the body fell the floor. Her chest wasn't rising and falling, her eyes were closed and a few tears were drying on her white cheeks. All of the titans eyes were glued to their lifeless friend. Starfire didn't flinch when Slade touched her arm to release her from the metal bonds that held her in place. She did however strugle when he held her arms to her side.

" Now now, wouldn't want you to try and free you little friends now would i?" Slade said. Then he shouted, " Apprentice!" Red X came through the door almost immeadeatly holding a needly in his hand. He smiled when he saw Starfire,

" Hay kid, hows it going. You know you still owe me a date." As soon as he finished he pused the needle into her arm and injected the fluid in to her. She quickly fell ito a deep sleep and X carried her to the door.

" Starfire! What are you doing with her?" Robin spat angrily at Slade.

" He's taking her back to the tower, but i wouldn't want her to come back, so this way she dosent know where you are" Slade said calmly before leaving the room himself, clicking a small button on his belt. Within seconds the teens were released from the wall and landed on the floor, their joints sore through being in the same position for days. They all however ignored their pains and turned to Raven. Robin was the only one brave enough to go up to her. Crawling along the floor he reached her pulled her in to her arms. Moving peices of hair from her face he said shakely,

" Raven? Raven? Open your eyes...please" Cyborg moved over next and placed a hand on Robins shoulder. Then he quickly checked for a pulse.

" Theres a very weak pulse. But at least she's alive." Cyborg said looking behind him as BeastBoy came and sat next to them. Robin smiled slightly as he heard that there was a chance that she would make it. But he soon remembered where he was. He cryed softly and brought her closer to himself. Cyborg and BeastBoy looked at each other and nodded. BeastBoy tryed to transform, the pain again rushed through his body, but he kept trying time and time again, trying to ignore the pain. Cyborg also tryed his sonic canon but it wouldn't respond to his comands. They soon gave up that idea and began banging the walls instead. They both went through the hole that Red X had burnt into the wall. Whilse the two teens tryed to get out, Robin began to talk to the pale girl in his arms.

" I never did tell you how much i love your eyes did i. You should have your hood down more, so people can see your face. We should go out when we get out of here. Just you and me, we can go see a horror film or go to a dark cafe. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, i promise" He brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek. Raven wanted more than anything to open her eyes and look at the owner of the had, but her body wouldn't allow it, so she smiled inside her head at his last words. He had promised to keep her safe. She already felt safe in his arms.

" Yo, Rob. Get in here!" Cyborgs voice shouted from the other room. Taking Raven with him he stepped through the hole not letting his eyes leave her face he placed her on the floor gently. " What is it Cy..." Robin was cut short when he looked up. The room was splintered with cracks and dints, complete with patches of blood and some of the plaster held bits of blue cloth. Robin fell to his knees, he put his head i his hands and began to sob. " I'm sorry Raven... i'm so sorry". He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, followed by another differerent hand on his other shoulder. Robin looked at either side of himself and saw two friendly faces looking back at him. Cyborg spoke first,

" It's ok man, it's not your fault" BeastBoy spoke next,

" Yeah. And beside's, Ravens tough, i'm sure she dosen't blame you" Both of their voices were filled with concern, but they also sounded comforting. Robin felt his strenth return to him and he got to his feet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starfire was just waking up from her deep sleep. When every thing came in to veiw the first thing she saw was the silluette of Jump city. The cold night air blew against her pulling her into full consciousness. Sitting up she noticed the sparkaling water that surrounded her, it supported the huge reflection of a glowing building. Titans tower. She lifted herself up of the surface of the towers roof and floated there for a few minutes. Wondering why Robin had chose her to go. Instead of thinking about what had happened she turned her attention to the titans that remained trapped within the smelly building that had been her prison for four days. Starfire had never really understood the way humans worked, but she knew what emotions were, she had them to, but she was used to having happy ones, not horrible gloomy ones. She flew down to the T.V room. She subconsciously grabbed a spare communicator and flipped open the small screen, before speaking,

" All titans, please come as quickly as you can. We have a emergency" Then she threw the communicator at the wall an watched it brake in to many tiny peices. She began to cry into the darkness that surrounded her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok sorry its not very long, but the next one should be. So do you guy's want anyone to die in this? Please let me know. I hate living in England, we haven't even had titans east part 1 or 2 episodes yet, this stinks. I reeeeaaallly want to see birthmark and if i don't soon i'm gunna go crazy ( brother pops up and says: dont you mean crazy-er) ( pulls out a hammer and smacks brother over the head) Sorry 'bout that. Once again sorry for any mistakes.Anywho when my little counter gets to 42 this fic will get chapter 13, thankies,

ravenrocs4eva


	13. blue liquid

**DISCLAIMER:** Hmm, choclate ice cream... oh i mean i dont own teen titans.

Thank you:

**Raeraequeen:** Wahhhh! If they have stopped them over there, it means i won't get to see birthmark or prophecy until about december, noooooooooooooooooooo ( starts banging head on table ). Anywho i have no idea how my arm grew back, i just woke up with a freash arm, ready to type another chapter. ( still banging head on table ) Heres the next chapter,

**Arein:** Well, i dunno if i should kill any one but i did have Starfire in mind, i just don't like her with all her happiness, its just not right. Ok so i am thinking Red X has been his apprentice for a couple of month's, something like that. Ok the thing Red X gave Starfire, it was some kind of a ' knock unconscious' drug and you could probably get it from the little mice that live in a plant pot. Wow you really like questions don't you, well in answer to your last question, i give you chapter 13,

**raexrobin4eva:** Well i have to leave because of family tradition type thing for easter, stupid easter. But i will be back on monday to write another chapter, yay. I am going to doa sequel if people want me to, but this story has quite a long way to go yet, it's probably gunna have about 30 chapters, i like long fic's. Everything you said will be taken into account. Heres the next chapter,

Hello, i am sorry that i have to leave. But since where we go is in the country, whilse the lads are playing football i can sneek off and sit in a tree all day thinking. So i should have some good chapters for you when i return, which will be on monday. Feel free to send your animals after me or make me slip on a banana or whatever, just make sure you keep reviewing when i come back. Now that thats over with heres the chapter,

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 13:Blue liquid.**

A loud sound echoed through titans tower. The tower it's self was in total darkness, apart from the places where moon light broke through the shadows. A sobbing alien girl was floating towards the huge front door. With a push of a button the door swished open revieling some very confused teens. Bumble Bee stood at the front of the group, Speedy and Auqalad were beside her and all though Star couldn't see them see could hear Mas and Menos some where behind the others. Realising that something was wrong with Starfire Bumble Bee stepped forward and asked,

" Hay Star. What's up? Are the others upstairs?" Starfire didn't answer she just turned around and motioned for them to follow her. Speedy grabbed Mas and Menos and dragged them to the T.V room. Once they were all seated Starfire spoke,

" As you can see, the other titans are no longer present" She looked around as more tears found their way down her cheeks, Bumble Bee made her to Starfire and huged her lightly. Starfire continued,

" Slade and the Red X have them" Ignoring the gasps that came from the others she carried on, " They had me als, but Slade said he would allow one of us to go. Robin chose me. Please help me rescue my friends" Aqualad stood up and and said,

" Sure Starfire, they are our friends too. Do you know where they are?" Starfire shook her head and Speedy noticed the blood on her neck.

" Hay, what did they do to you?" He ran over to Starfire wo said,

" I am not damaged. But the others are. And i fear that friend Raven ha not made it." She was crying into Bumble Bee's shoulder now.

" You mean Slade had Raven all this time? What do you mean she's not made it?" Aqualad was the only one not too shooked to talk.

" What i mean to say, is... that she... no longer lives" Bumble Bee let a tear slade down her face and then looked around at her team. They all looked shooked but soon snapped out of it, after all they never really got to know Raven, but she was a titan and so she was one of the team. Speedy spoke first,

" Ok we'll split up and report anything we find. B you can go with Starfire all right, so i guess, Titans Go"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The teen's who were taped in a few small rooms had now sat down and were talking about the sittuation.

" So why did Slade release us?" BeastBoy asked looking at his two team mates. Raven was in Robin's arms again, the others had just ignored this and got on with it,

" Err, good question. Maybe he wan'ts us to try and escape. What do you think Robin?" Cyborg said not taking his eyes of the floor infront of him. Robin wasn't listening, he was to busy looking at the girl that lay in his arms. He had long fogot about all the cuts and bruises that littered her face and instead was stairing at her closed eyes, longing for them to open and show him the beautiful violet that he had fallen in love with.

" Yo, Robin" Cyborg waved a hand infront of the brightly dressed titan. Robin looked up and said,

" He's going to start tormenting us. With our weaknesses, remember" Cyborg looked at BeastBoy and then asked,

" So how is gunna do that?"

" I don't know. But he'll find a way." Robin answered and closed his eyes remembering that Raven was his weakness. Slade was evil, Robin had know that for a long a time, but he never thought that he would do this. A lot of the enemies that they had collected over the years were adults,and they could defeat them. Teenagers had loads of energy, and most were in good shape, a lot of adults can't out run the younger population, so even if they were dealing with a super villan, the teens should come out victorious. It had always been that way, but now things were different, the villan was winning, and to make worse the villan was Slade. Just as this thought finished in side Robin's head, the said villan entered. Slade was holding some kind of strange weapon in his hand. It looked like a gun, only it had a tank on the top of it which was filled with a blue liquid, it also had a very sharp looking blade attached to the back. Slade walked over to the teen's, who immeadeatly jumped into action fireing them selves at Slade. Punches flew out in all directions from BeastBoy and Cyborg, Slade just laughed and dodged all of the sloppy punches with ease. Robin was searching for his bo-staff, bird-a-rangs and his other weapons. But none were to be found, so he decided to join his friends in hand to hand combat. Slade only laughed more when he saw Robin prepairing his own assult. Slade delivered two knees to the stomach's of BeastBoy and Cyborg. Both fell to floor moaning. Robin kept attacking Slade, throwing punches at his head and aiming his feet at Slade's legs. Slade moved around Robin and punched him in the back, sending him crashing into the floor. Slade now pulled out the gun. Pointed it at the back's of each of the fallen titans in turn and shot a single bullet at each of them, making sure that Robin's cape wasn't in the way. They all flinched as the bullet peirced their skin, there bodys started to burn inside as the blue liquid was released from its capsule. The veins began to turn bright blue as they squrmed on the floor. The liquid was now flowing around their bodies like blood and the pain was beging to subside.

" Later titans, sweet dreams" Slade smiled as he left the room. The boys had now stopped moving and were panting. BeastBoy chose to moan as the pain wore of, Cyborg was clenching his fists and Robin decided to stand up. He grabbed his head as a wave of dizzyness washed over him. Over on the other side of the room Raven began to twitch, a strange feeling was building up inside her. She could feel herself getting stronger and energy was slowly beging return to her. However she still couldn't move. Robin was rubbing his eyes because of a strange need for sleep. Cyborg and BeastBoy were now on their feet and were also rubbing their eyes. When they finally did open there eyes, all gasped. What they saw was nothing but darkness, turning around didn't help because now body else was there with them, they were all alone, in their own room of darkness.

" Dude's where are you?" BeastBoy shouted into the darkness. No one heard but Cyborg and Robin were shouting the same knid of things,

" Yo guys where are we... guys where are you?"

" Cyborg? BeastBoy? Raven?" They all shouted but none got an answer, so they began to move around in the darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, ok, i know it's not very long atall but i really have to go. I am risking life or death just to use time to put this up. I promise that i will make chapter 14 a long one and i never bake my promises. So please review, no number now though 'cause i WILL update on monday, thankies.

ravenrocs4eva


	14. darkness

**DIACLAIMER:** Well i don't own teen titans, but i want to, does that count?

Thank you,

**Fluffychan5000:** Sorry about the mistakes, i don't have spell check, but i should have it soon. About the depressing bit, i didn't mean to wrie it like that, i guess i was depressed when i first wrote the story down, but i will try and make it happier, it won't be this chapter though, next chap. Anywho thanks for the review and here is the next chapter,

**Arein:**Ok, the blue liquid was some kind of poison that fuses with blood for a while, the side effects will happen in this chapter. Sorry i didn't explain that, a few others asked what it was as well ( smacks self on head ). I would answer all of your questions but i got home late and i promised a long chapter, so here is the update,

**Princess Azarath: **Oh sorry, i didn't notice that. It should have said Cyborg? BeastBoy? Raven? Robin, oops.I will read your story after i have finished this chapter,

**DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin:** Thank's, oh and i am reading some of your fic's i'll leave reviews for you. Heres the update,

**MoggetShade:** I will type as fast as i can, here is the next chapter,

**raexrobin4eva:** Hay, nobody has a computer where i went, but now i am home i can write until my fingers drop of.Lol. Anywho heres the next chapter,

**Raeraequeen:** Copy and paste.Ok, the blue liquid was some kind of poison that fuses with blood for a while, the side effects will happen in this chapter. Sorry i didn't explain that, a few others asked what it was as well ( smacks self on head ). And with the epesode's, do you know when the new ones will start again? Anywho your animals are giving me evil looks, so here is the update,

**BeastBoy-The Dark Legend:** Thanks and i am glad you agree.

Yay! Computer ( gives computer a big hug). So here i am after three and a half days of being called a creepy goth by the lads. I had to play football, dodgeball and chase none stop, so my body is practicaly dead. But i am updating for you guys instead of going to bed, so you better appreciate this. It will change who it is talking about a lot. I know that i said i would update on monday but we got stuck in traffic and it added about four hours to the journey. Anywho here is chapter 14,

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 14:Darkness.**

" Err, guys? Can anyone hear me?" BeastBoy shouted into the darkness. Turning his head slightly he saw a figure. Blonde hair flowing upto just below the shoulders and crystal eyes peering back at him.

" T... Terra?" BeastBoy ran towards the girl, tears forming in his own emerald green eyes.The girl began to run towards BeastBoy aswell. However when they reached each other Terra threw a punch that landed on BeastBoys cheek, knocking him to the floor. On the floor the green changeling held his face, confusion in his eyes as he looked up into the face of the x-titan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The loud sound of metal could be heard as Cyborg walked through the darkness that surrounded him. He stopped and looked at his arm, it said that Robin and BeastBoy were stood right next to him. He began tapping the screen, but stopped dead when a voice he recognised met his ears.

" Hello Vic, how's it going?" The voice belonged to a tall black man. He was dressed in a white lab coat.

" Dad? What are you doing..." Cyborg was cut short when his the tall man dissapeared, only to reapear a few inches in front of him. The man's lips were curled into a smile as a swift punch to the stomach sent his son falling backwards and then onto the floor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin hadn't moved but was looking about himself, his ears listening or the smallest sound. Years of training with Batman had given his senses a tune up. Then he heard it, a tiny sound behind him. Jumping into the air, Robin turned around expecting to see an enemy of some sort. But instead his eyes met a cloaked figure, that he knew belonged to Raven. Only she wasn't wearing her normal blue cloak, she was wearing a blood red one. She lifted her head up, showing her four glowing red eyes.

" Raven, what are you doing? Are you ok? Why is you clo..." He wouldn't get to finish his sentence because Raven had launched dozens of black energy filled blasts toward him. Robin dodged as many as he could, but more just kept coming and soon he was forced to give in. The shots stopped only to be replaced with an evil voice.

" Whats the matter Robin? Can't you win this fight" The red cloaked Raven laughed. She moved closer to him and stood a few inches away from him. Robin pushed himself to his feet and looked into the red eyes of the demon. He felt his heart sink. He wanted to see her violet eyes looking back at him, warming his soul and giving him the strenth to do anything. But instead he was seeing glowing, red, evil eyes tearing into him and making him weak.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Hay BeastBoy, nice to see you again" Terra smiled, kicking the green teen in the side. A wimper found its way from his lips, folowed by,

" Please Terra... don't... please" BeastBoy's eyes were supporting tears and showed pain, hate and confusion. ' Please don't do this. I can't take this, not again. I won't take this' With that thought BeastBoy sprung up off the floor and threw a punch at the blonde girl standing before him. Terra side stepped the fist and kneed it's owner in the stomach. But BeastBoy didn't give up, he threw another punch. Again Terra just side stepped and brought up her own fist, hitting a green cheek. The changeling felt his anger growing, followed by a familiar feeling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg's human eye was wide as he looked up at his father. The very person who had made him who he was, a cyborg. He looked up at the scientist, anger and hate beging to bubble up inside of him. Getting to his feet, Cyborg swung his arm around, aiming for the head of his dad, whilse shouting,

" What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Cyborg stopped swinging his arms about wildly and staired into the eyes of his target. None of the punches landed on the scientist, but he hadn't moved.

" Now Vic. How do you expect to hit me, if your blinded by your anger. Calm down" Cyborg could only watch as his dad moved closer and delivered another punch to his gut. But some where inside some thing was returning to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin felt like his body was sinking into the red eyes that were looking at him. Shaking his head he thought,' This isn't Raven, it's not. Raven is on the floor too weak to even move. This is one of Slade's tricks'When he looked at her though he thought,' So why does it still feel like i am fighting her?' Shaking his head again, he jumped at the red figure and brought his leg round, kicking it in the side of the head. Quickly he punched it in the chin and again on the stomach, sending it crashing to the floor with a kick to the stomach. Robin was breathing heavily. But he stopped breathing all together when he looked at the once red cloaked figure. It was now a blue colour and the owner was no longer wearing a smile or supporting four red eyes. In there place was a battered figure, with tears running down it's face, leaving a trail from it's open eyes. They were stairing right at him, the violet in them melting his heart as they shed another tear. Then he remembered how she had gotten there, he had done that to her, he had made her cry. He had hurt her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven was struggeling with some thig inside her. It felt as if some thing was trying to burn her from the inside out. However the pain would subside and be replaced with confusion and hate, then the pain would return. She also kept getting bits of energy, but they would dissapear as soon as they came. She wanted Robin to hold her close to himself again, talk to her and rid her of the fear that kept appearing. She longed to hear his voice, she hadn't heard it for a while, actually she hadn't heard anything for a while. Worry set in, what if it was a dream, they hadn't been here with her atall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starfire and Bumblebee had been searching for hours, But still hadn't seen any trace of the other titans. A few blocks away speedy was searching all the buildings, Aqualad was searching the water around Jump city and Mas and Menos were re-searching the whole city. None of them had spoke for a couple of hours. Starfire was flying in the night sky and Bumblebee decided to jump from building to building. Starfire nearly fell out of the sky when her communicator went off. Regaining her place in the air she spoke in to the small device,

" Hello, what is it?"

" You guys should get over here, i think i have found some thing" Speedy's voice answered. Aqualad said something next,

" What is it first?"

" It's a building, but it need's a code to open it. And before you say so what, it looks new and since when did abandoned buildings have secuity?" Speedy spoke back with an anoyed tone.

" Oh, si" Mas and Menos said at the same time.

" Right, well i guess i'll be there soon"

" Yes, please wait for our arrival, we shall be at your location shortly" Stafire's voice was full of hope.

Upon arriving the six titans greeted each other and then turned to the task at hand. Aqualad stepped forward and looked at the code machine.

" It is new, but it's not a very good one. Don't you think that Slade would use a professional one?" The atlantian asked turing to face the group. They all had a look of deep thinking plastered on their faces, even Mas and Menos each had a finger tapping their chin. Speedy was thinking ' All right _stinklad, _you think your so smart, but this time i found some thing' Then he said,

" Maybe he didn't wan't to draw attention to it. And i bet he didn't count on anyone finding it." He finished with a pleased look on his face. Starfire then suggested her voice still full of hope,

" Perhaps he could not afford a professional one" This earned her a few glances and then Bumblebee said,

" No Star, if Slade wanted some thing he would steal it"

" Well we arn't getting anywhere by talking about it, so why don't we just brake in?" Speedy said pulling out his bow.

" Well i hate to admit it but he's right" Aqualad shrugged and signalled for Speedy to fire. Nodding, with a small smile on his face, Speedy brought five arrows out and placed them on to his bow, ready to fire. Wipping the smile off his face he realised the arrows and sent them reeling towards the building. However when they hit, the walls began to glow a deep red and the arrows melted, falling to the floor. Speedy stood, mouth open, eye's wide.

" Err, what just happened?" Aqualad asked.

" I guess that code machine isn't the real security" Bumblebee replied looking at the others. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing, because they all moved closer to each other and began to talk.

" So look's like we need a plan. Any ideas?" Bumblebee spoke first. Followed by Aqualad,

" Starfire, try your starbolts" In respose to his command the orange skinned alien nodded and let green light take form over her hands. Bringing her fisted hands upwards she allowed her eyes to glow the same colour as her hands, then with a flash of energy she released the glowing colour from her fists, sending it flying towards the walls of the building. Once again the deep red glow covered the bricks causing the green starbolts to evaporate. Starfire released another flurry of green light, to no avail, each time the red barrier appeared and swallowed the green enrgy. A look of defeat hung on Stafire's face as her eyes returned to their normal emerald green colour, although slightly less warm than usual. She took her place beside Bumblebee once more and began to think of another plan. ' My starbolts are useless and friend Speedy's arrows also had no effect. What if friend Bumblebee's sting could help' With this thought the tamarainean ( sp?) asked,

" Friend Bumblebee, what of your, weapons of sting?" Ignoring the alien girls language Bumblebee nodded and pulled out two B shaped weapons. Holding her arms out in front of her, the B's began to spark as electricity surged through them. Sighing Bumblebee tightened her grip on the B's in her hands, causing shots of electricity to fire themselves off the weapons and towards the opposing wall. The deep red glow sparking, yellow, electricity neared the wall. Bumblebee closed her eyes, sighing once again, she walked back to the group, placing the B's back in their place at her side. They needed to get into this building, but how?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin stood, looking into violet eyes, not daring to move. But he needed to move, he needed to help her. Not letting his mask covered eyes fall from the purple ones, he walked towards her. Raven looked at him, her eyes following his every movement. As soon as Robin got within a metre of Raven, she began to push heself backwards, away from him. Fear made it's self know in her eyes and more tears spilled over the rim. Then she spoke, shakily,

" Please... don't... Stay away... Stop!" Robin stopped, still looking into her watery eyes. He didn't wan't to see her like this, all thoughts of ' Slade's trick' were gone as he stood looking at her, she was begging him to stop, but he couldn't. He needed to help her. She needed him.

" Raven. Please, let me help you. You need..." Robin was cut short by Raven, who no longer sounded hurt,

" No, Robin don't ever tell me what i need. And it's fault that i _need_ help anyway." And with that she began to fade away, into the darkness, into nothing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Terra, please, stop!" BeastBoy was now aching all over, but he knew that some thing had returned to him, and he was going to use it. Terra however was standing a few meters away from the green changeling. With a smile on her face she began walking towards him, ready to give him another dose of pain. But when dhe reached him, he didn't move. Her smile began to fade and instantly disappeared when the green teen infront of her looked up, with a smile on his face. Getting to his feet, he looked straight into the eyes of Terra. Then he jumped into the air, the smile widening as he transformed. Into nothing short of a T rex. With a loud roar he lunged his huge jaws at the londe girl. Bullseye. Turning back to his human form BeastBoy looked around for the girl know as Terra. She was nowhere to be found, but then he heard her voice, but it wasn't full of hate anymore, instead it was full of fear and pain.

" BeastBoy, help me, please. Make it stop, i don't want to hurt anymore"

" Terra! Where are you?"

" BeastBoy, please, hurry"

" I can't see you"

" No, please stop"

" I'll find you just hold on, keep talking" BeastBoy shouted out in to the darkness, his heart racing. Following the sound of her constant plea's, he began to see something in the distance. His walk became a run as the object became a figure. But his running stopped and he fell to his knees infront of the so called figure. He knew this ' object' very well, it had been the thing he would visit everyday, until it became to painful to see. Standing infront of him was a statue, or what looked like a statue, in reality some one was trapped inside the stone walls. That person was Terra. A plaque had been placed underneath the foot of the 'statue', it said,

_Terra._

_A Teen Titan._

_A True Friend._

BeastBoy let one tear roll down his cheek and then let nomore pass, this was only a trick, played by Slade, and he wasn't going to fall for it anymore. At this the 'statue' began to fade. Standing up the changeling watched it fade to nothing before a dizzy feeling came over him causing his face to collide with the floor. After that every thing went black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg however wasn't doing as well as the others, his fight had been completely one sided and not in his favor.

" Come on son, i thought you were stronger than this" The scientist laughed. Cyborg looked up from the floor, wires were sticking out of his body here and there and his human body was bruised and cut in a couple of places. He had tryed to fight back, but without his sonic canon to back him up, he always ended up face down on the floor. But he knew it wouldn't be long, he could feel it returning to him, the question was, could he hold on long enough?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry if that wasn't long enough. The reason i didn't put this up yesterday was because i couldn't log in, did anyone else have that problem, or was it just me? Anywho sorry for any mistakes i have most likely made. Ok your part click the little button and leave me a review, 54 reviews makes chapter 15, thankies,

ravenrocs4eva.


	15. flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again, i dont own Teen Titans or any of the songs that appear in this chapter.

Thank you,

**lydz:** Thankies. Hello girlies, lol. Thanks for reviewing i am glad you like it.

**TheShadowAvenger:**Aaaaaaaa, oblivion... Thanks. I know i still don't have spell check. I will try with the whole paragraph thing. Ok to save myself from oblivion, here you go,

**Raven's Demon:**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I had noticed that your sis was a bit on the wierd side, but then again who isn't? Yeah your right i wouldn't update, oh well i have done now,

**Daughter of a demon:** WOW! I am soooooo glad you liked it. I can't belive you really like this that much and you reviewed almost all of my chapters, giving me a grand total of 70 reviews ( dances happily around room) Wahoooo! This chapter is for you, i was actually getting a little bored of this fic, but you made me keep going. Lol. Here is the update, hope it isn't to late to save you...

**riawolf:** Thanks.

**icemanrox55:** Wow! Thanks. Glad you like it, keep reading please, here is the update,

**neko ashura and chibi akuma: **Hay you came back, yay! Glad you like the story, i know about the stupid spelling, it really is bad, i should have spell check by now but my bro is being lazy. Lol. Here is chapter 15,

**teenRAVENtitan:** Well yeah it does take a while to read, thanks heres the update.

**DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin:** Lol. I love writing this, it makes my life worth living.Hay you thought that it was clever, wow no one's ever said that before, thanks. I do try and read all my reviewers fics and yours arn't crap, i don't know where you got that idea from, oh well. Well actually i supposed to be doing my english work, but i wanted to do this instead. Here's the update,

**Arein: **Lol, you really do love questions. Ok the feeling the boys got was the returning of their 'powers', hope and realisation that this was one of Slades tricks. Ok next, I am going to work on the whole 'love' thing over the next few chapters, as for Ravens weakness, you'll just have to wait and find out. Oh yeah and the reason Cyborg's fight is taking so long is because i don't like him and i am currently thinking about his death... here's the nexy chapter,

**The Devils Nightmare:** Cool new name! Great, now my house is filled with all kinds of different animals, watching me type this and trying to bite me if i stop. Here is chapter 15,

Well sorry it took me so long to update but first i had abit of writers block, then i started writing my three new fics, then i got banned from my computer and then i was just being lazy, sorry. I don't really have anything else to say other than, THANK YOU! To every one who has reviewed so far, if anyone wants me to read and review their fics just ask, even though i usually read them anyway. Here is chapter15,

**Rise of the Fallen**

**Chapter 15: Flashbacks.**

Robin looked around into the darkness that had been blinding him for what seemed like a life time. He saw nothing, nothing but black that is. But years of training with Batman, told him that he wasn't alone, some one was with him, but who? He knew it was some one that he had known for a while, about 7 years, maybe more, male and he didn't seem too friendly. Who was it? Robin dug deep into his memory, trying to figure out who the person was. Then it snapped, every thing fell into place, but how could that be right. It was impossible, it couldn't be him, it just couldn't. But it was. A sudden flash of bright light brought things into prospective. Robin shielded his eyes from the light, until it was bearable. Then he looked over to where he thought the figure was standing. And sure enough there he was in all his glory. His feet were bound with heavy boots that had bits of metal attatched here and there, his legs were covered in a bright green material, his upperbody was supporting a bright red coloured top that had green sleeves.Behind his back a black and yellow cape fell to just above his knees, the boy had black spiked up hair and a mask lay in the centre of his face covering his eyes from view, the black rimmed mask had a pool of white in the middle and to finish it off his chest was supporting a yellow R that seemed to glow slightly. It was Robin. Although it pained him to say it he could see why so many people liked to call him a traffic light. ( A/N, ok anything that is written like_ this,_ is something to do with the ' fake' Robin, everything else is normal) Robin stood completely confused, how could he be standing infront of himself. The first thing that came to his mind was, mirror. But placing his hand out to see if there was infact a mirror infront of him became a thought of the past when the other Robin began to speak,

" _So Robin, how's it going? Not that i need to ask, i am you after all. Well not completely, i am your, how can i put this, hmm, evil side? Not really bad enough but it will have to do" Robin said with a tone of amusement._

" I don't understand, what is..." Then Robin remembered about Slade, why was it getting so hard to remember about what had happened? Robin continued his sentence, in a different, more confident voice, " Never mind. I think i can take you" He smiled before leaping forward, heading for the other Robin. He had know Robin for a while now, but he hadn't always been Robin, he used to be Richard Grayson and some times he wondered what happened to him. But that was in the past now, now he was Robin, boy wonder. He threw his fist toward toward the other Robin's face. _Robin dodged it easily and launched an attack of his own. Bringing his leg up to deliver a knee to the other Robin's stomatch._ Robin knew this was going to happen, so he twisted to avoid contact. After landing on the black ground he jumped straight back at his target.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven could feel herself getting stronger, her energy was returning. She could almost open her eyes now as her eyelids didn't seem quite as heavy as they had done before. That didn't mean that she was trying to open her eyes. She was afraid that she would find an empty room again, Robin would no longer be there, BeastBoy and Cyborg would be at the tower and Starfire would be at their side's. She was scared that it could all have been a dream because she hadn't heard any of them for a while. She didn't want to think about it, so she directed her thoughts on a memory that she loved,

_**Flashback:**_

It was a warm day in the middle of summer and the titans were heading over to the beach. All but Raven that was, she had a nice quiet day planned, no interuption from medatating, no BeastBoy trying to make her laugh and best of all, no Terra. Sure they talked and got along when the others were there, but they hated each other in reality. Raven was currently in her room, reading a book about Dragons and Phoenix's. The other titans were in the T.V room getting ready to leave. Starfire and Tera were talking about a certain green changeling.

" So, You think that he would go out with me?" Terra asked quietly, so as not to be heard by the said teen.

" Of course friend Terra, BeastBoy was asking me the same thing a few days ago" Starfire anawered with a smile on her face.

" Really? Oh well iguess i should ask him then" Terra said going slightly pink.

" Allright ya'll, who ready for a day at the beach. I know i am" Cyborg shouted across the room, BeastBoy and Robin at either side of him. They were all wearing swimming shorts and a hawian like shirt. Starfire quickly made her way to Robin's side.

" Oh Robin, you look very nice, i trust you shall not be wearing that shirt in the water" Starfire said tugging on the strangely bright coloured shirt, that was pattened with palm trees. Robin's masked eyes widened at this, but soon returned to their normal size,

" Err, i guess not, Star. What about Raven, has anyone asked her if she is coming?" He asked looking at his friends. They all shook their heads and then took a step back, each one saying that they didn't dare ask the demon girl to join them. Robin shook his own head now, before turning and heading for Ravens room.

' This particular Dragon would attack anyone who came too close, it's enemy, the phoenix, would offten try and steal the dragons eggs, but...' Ravens reading was inturupted by a knock on her door. Slamming her book closed she levatated to the door. Upon opening the door, she saw that it was Robin. Trying to sound less anoyed than she was Raven said,

" What?"

" Well we are going to the beach and we... well i, wanted to know weather you wanted to come along?"

" No"

" Fine then i will stay here with you, keep you company"

" No, please just go to the beach with the others"

" Finally, i got more than one word out of you. No i am not going unless you come and thats final" Robin smiled, he could sense victory. But then again, maybe it wasn't his victory because she closed the door and locked it. But he wasn't giving up, so he sat down on the floor infront of her door and started singing,

" I'm spinning around, move out of my way..."

Robin's singing could be heard from the T.V room. Cyborg and BeastBoy were laughing loudly and Terra was trying extremely hard not to join them. Starfire however seemed confused with there behaviour, she found Robin's singing quite enjoyable.

" Dude... why...is Rob... singing?" BeastBoy said inbetween laughing. Cyborg was rolling around on the floor now and Terra had given up trying not to laugh. Starfire, now even more confused, asked,

" Please, i belive i am missing, the point. What are you laughing at, is friend Robin's music not enjoyable?" At this the others began to laugh harder and were on the floor grabbing their sides in pain.

Robin couldn't help but smile as he heard the others laughter, he would never hear the end of this, but if it got Raven to go to the beach then it was worth it. So he changed song and started singing louder than before,

" All things bright and wonderful, all creatures great and small..."Laughter eruped from the T.V room. Robin had no idea what made him chose this of all things, but it sounded as if it was working, because he heard Raven sigh loudly. So he continued,

"... All things wise and wonderfull, our lord god made them all..." Another sigh from inside her room " ...Each little flower that opens, each little bird that sings" Suddenly the door infront of him swung open revieling a very angry Raven. Robin jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards the T.V room singing a different song,

" He was a skater boi, she said see ya later boi, he wasn't good enough for her..." What was this notional rondom song day? Well it didn't matter because he didn't get to say any thing else, as the t.v remote smacked him on the back of the head. The other titans were still laughing and Starfire was just standing there watching. Raven was throwing objects at the brightly coloured titan. Robin was now laughing loudly, trying to dodge the food and bits of everything flying at him. Eventually he stopped running and jumped towards Raven who was far to angry to realise this until he grabbed her arms and smiled at her,

" Now wil you come to the beach, or will i have to sing again?"

" Whatever, just don't sing" Raven answered foretting her anger. Robin smiled and let go of the goth girl. The others had calmed down now and were holding their stomach's, which were aching due to the amount of laughter. BeastBoy was the first to recover,

" Alright dudes, the beach awaits"

**_End Flashback._**

Raven smiled lightly at the memory, but forgot about it instantly as she heard a sound coming from in front her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg could feel himself loosing this fight, his sonic canon had returned to power, but his father had made short work of destroying the mechanical weapon. The said father was currently standing a few meters away from his son. A smile was plastered on his face as he began walking towards Cyborg. Cyborg tryed to push himself to his feet, but his body wouldn't respond, his human muscles ached and his head throbbed. He couldn't loose, his team needed him, his friends needed him. He thought about a time when the whole team was happy,

_**Flashback:**_

All of the titans were in the T.V room, it was movie night.

" Ok dude's, comedy, action, Si-fi, romance and horror movies are tonights entertainment providers" BeastBoy walked over holding five different DVD boxes. Raven looked completely uninterested, Robin looked like he was about to fall asleep, Cyborg looked slightly bored, Starfire looked like she would explode with joy and BeastBoy looked like it was his birthday. Because it was. They had let him pick the movies, let him pick the food and then let him have the best seat, now they all wished that they hadn't.

The night was a slow moving one, filled with BeastBoy and Starfires laughs. Robin and Cyborg had fallen asleep and Raven was looking out of the window into Jump city. The alarm chose this time to scream through the tower. The two sleeping titans woke up and quickly realised what was happening, BeastBoy and Starfire sighed and Raven just walked towards the computer,

" It's Mumbo, great" She told the others, with sarcasm. The rest of them nodded and headed for the door.

_**End Flashback.**_

Cyborg had just found new strenth, picking himself up of the floor he readed himself for another fight. His dad was now right infront of him and was about to throw another punch. Cyborg quickly dodged it and swing his left, undamaged arm at the figure that stood infront of him. As the fist connected with the scientist, he smiled and then dissapeared. Cyborg stood stood with his arm out infront, stairing into the space that his father had been standing seconds before. ' How could he... oh damn, i forgot this was one of Slade's tricks. But how could i forget?' Cyborg found himself thinking.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BeastBoy could feel his head pounding, he felt as if he was spinning around. Slowly the spinning stopped and he the floor underneath him was cold. Wait the floor, when did i hit the floor. He opened his eyes and looked around around. He saw the other male titans and Raven, who was currently shaking and a very confused look on her face. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that if they were open he would know if she was ok. Getting to his feet felt extremly easy, compaired to a few moments earlier. Raven stopped shivering as he made a slight noise. He crawled along the floor towards Raven. When he reached her, he spoke in a quiet voice,

" Raven? Are you ok?" She didn't answer, she didn't even acnoledge that he was there. Her face was expressionless and still a deathly pale. BeastBoy jumped slightly as she began shaking again. He also noticed that she was muttering something. It was too quiet to hear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I am soooooooooo sorry that i couldn't get this up sooner, hope it was ok. Sorry for any mistakes, yes all of them. The next chapter should be up soon, thankies

ravenrocs4eva.


End file.
